


Book Five: Duality

by ladyknightofcydonia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Gen, Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightofcydonia/pseuds/ladyknightofcydonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami. Mysterious murders strike Republic City. Raiko and Wu are on the brink of a world war. Jinora makes a dark and dangerous ally. Korra needs to find an ancient book shrouded by rumors and supposedly written by an engimatic Avatar to solve these crimes. What she discovers will mean the end of the Avatar cycle as she knows it. Is she willing to choose that path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Clock Towers

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

     Morning rays crested a hill of ice. It was dawn in a snow forest in the Spirit World. A wooden hut sat perched on hillside. 

     Korra secured the final tie of her parka. Her cloak was otterseal skin dyed indigo. A gift from Katara. More importantly, it was a thick hunting jacket best for the biting frost. Korra drew on her fur-lined hood. She swiped her fingerless gloves from the table and slipped through the door.

     A rush of cold smacked her chest. It bound her body in iron bars. Korra closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her torso. Heat flowed out her fingertips. A trick from Mako. She strode through the deep snow. She needed to move. She needed to watch sunrise wink off the iridescent coats of unnameable spirits. She needed to cross the frozen stream which whispered lingering desires before it melted into a raging tumult of howling needs.

     Mostly, she needed to pee.

     After that need was satisfied, Korra wanted to do something she had never done before, back home or in the spirit world. She wanted to hunt.

     Korra found Naga sniffing up a tilted pine tree. His heavy tail thumped the snow until it packed down in broad strokes behind him. He turned to her, eyebrows lifted, then returned to his quarry.

     “So early, Naga?” Korra asked, coming up beside him and running her hands on his wide back. A small nest of slender spirit owlalets peered down with their telescopic necks and cooed. “We don't want anything to do with them, boy,” Korra whispered, digging into his fur, “come on, now, let's get going before their mom returns.”

     Naga whimpered faintly and stepped back from the tree. He nuzzled Korra's shoulder and licked her face mightily. She laughed and hugged him. With a blast of air at her feet, Korra somersaulted and landed on Naga's back. They sprang to a run through the snow. Naga's mouth was wide, tongue lolling. Korra tossed back her hood, her hair flying back.

     Naga padded down a slope, sliding and fumbling. A frozen pond glittered in the new day. Geesequail sat lazily on the ice, tucking into feathers with their black shining bills. One turned and honked. Naga lowered himself and growled low.

     “I can see the Air Temple diet didn't stick,” Korra whispered affectionately, “Atta boy.” Korra reached for a leather pouch at her waist. Inside it held an orb of obsidian. Metal mined from Zaofu and blessed at the Republic City Air Temple. The spirit world prohibited weapons. Her metal was pure. “Here goes,” Korra whispered.

     At once, the metal shifted into a dozen pea-sized balls. They swirled faster and faster in her hand until they were singing with might. She hopped off Naga, landing in the snow silently. A few geesequail raised their heads in concern, but soon continued their work of preening and gabbling. She closed her eyes and took a wide stance. It would just be like throwing stones on a pond, she told herself. Just like that.

     “You're not serious, are you?” Asami whispered behind her.

     “What's it?” Korra spluttered. She released the balls and they leapt wildly like heated corn kernels. Korra turned and saw Asami. “Could you let me know if you're going to stalk me?” Korra fumed.

     Asami had the unfortunate resemblance to a metallic bug. Her sleek emerald snowsuit and gigantic reflective goggles seemed out of place in the landscape. Asami rolled her tongue in her cheek as she took off her goggles.

     “My apologies. It just looked like the human bridge between spirits and mortals was about to break the first rule of the Spirit World,” Asami countered. She turned behind her and with a double-tap signal from her bio-gloves, her Satocycle lowered itself to the ground.

     “Talk to Iroh sometime. He’ll give you loads more rules before that one,” Korra grumbled as she called back the metal balls to her palm, “except he always says things as if they're not rules but more like life lessons. You think he knows how frustrating that is?”

     “And yet you're out here because?” Asami asked, walking up to Korra and crossing her arms.

     “Because it was a beautiful morning?” Korra tried, cocking her head and glancing to Asami.

     “What?” Asami swept off her slick hood. Her lustrous curls bounced out and fanned around her face, “a beautiful morning without me? I can't see that being possible.”

    Korra blushed and looked down, saying “You know what I mean.”

     “I don't,” Asami said, “that's why I'm asking you. Why are you out here? There could be big consequences for doing this.”

     “They're not even spirit geesequail!” Korra answered, “They migrate in and out of the spirit world every season.”

     “It's still their land,” Asami answered, grabbing Korra's hand, “And we have to respect that.”

     “Now you just sound like Tenzin,” Korra said, frowning. Asami stepped closer to Korra's ear.

     “Does this sound like Tenzin?” She whispered what was, in short, a summary of the previous night's activities. Asami’s way with words was like a form of bending Korra had yet to master. Her words were jewels thick and heavy in the hand. A tender heat flowed down to Korra’s thighs..

     “R-remind me why I willingly chose to get out of bed this morning?” Korra answered in a daze.

     Asami stepped away, “Because you're more restless than Bolin at the mention of dumplings.”

     “What? Dumplings?” Korra mimicked Bolin, swinging her head from side to side, her eyebrows raised, “Where? When? How many? Are they free?”

     Asami laughed behind her hand, saying “Are we mean?”

     “Eh,” Korra shrugged, “Come on, I think I just realized what I need to do this morning.” They rode north. Since she was a little girl, Korra wanted to return to a place from her earliest memories. Memories that brushed against dreams. It was a place not mapped by the Southern tribe and only whispered by the elders. But she felt it. Iroh told her the Spirit World was a physical map of her feelings. 

* * *

     It was noon when they crossed a hill of snow and saw it. Fluted blue columns rose above the ice fields.

     “The Clock Towers,” Asami whispered, bringing her bike down closer to the snow. For the first time, Korra felt a twinge of hesitation. A pause.

     “Are you sure you want to come with me?” Korra asked.

     Asami tilted her head and asked, “Why not?”

     “It's just,” Korra paused, “I've only been here once. When I was five, I lost my way in a snowstorm. All of a sudden, there they were, those towers. It wasn't until later that I realized I had drifted into the Spirit World.”

     “Do you think there's something there we shouldn't mess with?” Asami asked.

     “No, I think I would feel it,” Korra answered, taking a breath, “my powers are supposed to be stronger here, right?” Asami answered by revving her cycle and flying ahead. Korra smiled. Naga galloped, barking happily at the cycle. He rushed through the snow until they were at the foot of the towers. They were enormous pinnacles, spears of glass piercing the sky.

     “Hang on,” Asami drew her cycle to Naga, “I'm going to get a reading for later. I don't think this area's been charted.”

     “Your tech might not pick it up,” Korra whispered to herself, “not here.” Asami brought out a small keyboard on her cycle and swooped around. With a thumbs up, she landed and they stood gazing up. “I- I don't know what to do next,” Korra whispered, reaching out a hand and stroking the icy sides, “it's just kinda nice to know I wasn't just making it up.”

     “Hey, I think I found a doorway,” Asami said, tugging on her elbow. One of the towers had a slim but definite entrance. They walked over. Naga moaned reluctantly.

     “We'll be back soon,” Korra said, turning around. The entrance led to a spiral staircase. Korra led the way up the narrow stairs. The translucent walls bent and refracted light from outside, causing strange cascades of sunlight in prisms. “It's a little like being in one of Verrick's Prismatoscopea,” Korra whispered.

     “Or a large tomb of ice,” Asami responded, her teeth chattering.

     “You're the one who chose Future Industries over tried and tested water tribe gear,” Korra answered.

     “Clearly, the prototype needs a bit of tweaking for explorers who venture into frozen monoliths,” Asami responded quietly.

     “Hey,” Korra turned around, “we can turn back any time.”

     “No,” Asami shook her head, “I want to see the top.” Korra lifted an eyebrow.

     “Even if it turns you into an unattractive popstickling?”

     “I'll be fine,” Asami said with a light laugh, “Now come on, I want a better view than your backside.”

     “Good luck,” Korra said, racing forward. They climbed and climbed, winding in circles, panting and sweating. The world was a warped and strange land of scattered light. Finally, the last step. Korra reached a small and empty room with a window of thinned ice.

     “You mean this is it?” Asami said through heaves and gasps, wrapping her arms tight around her middle.

     “Hang on,” Korra said. She went over to the window and spread out her arms. She waterbended the ice back, revealing a clear view of the hills and mountains before them, “That better?”

     “Oh, my cabbages,” Asami breathed reverently, “this is amazing.”

     “Yeah, I figured you'd like it,” Korra said, staring out at the snow covered landscape. She turned and gasped. Asami's face had turned blue. Her eyes bulged and she gripped her throat.

     “Asami!” Korra cried. She ran behind her and wrapped her strong arms around her middle. With a heave she pressed into her stomach. Nothing happened. The silence was strangled and aching. Korra tried over and over again. “Oh no, oh no,” Korra said, tears streaming down her face. She brought Asami down to the ground. Touching her hands to Asami’s chest, Korra breathed out slowly and then-

     Korra's eyes flashed. The rushing power of the Avatar state flowed through her limbs. In her mind's eye, she wrapped Asami in golden bonds of protection. The bonds snaked down Asami’s throat and she sensed a blockage. Strange. The blockage was a darkness that she could not feel. Like a shadow, passing through and over it, she could not grasp or contain it. It just- well- it just could not be handled.

 _No!_ Korra willed. _Spirit, come out! Whatever we did to upset you, I apologize. As the Avatar, I command you to release her._

     “Here,” came a soft voice, “here.” Korra turned her head and saw a black teapot. On the teapot was stenciled a white flower. A lotus. “It will help her,” the voice whispered again. Korra knew the Spirit World was a place of illusions, especially during heightened fear. But, in the Avatar state, she could see things closer to what they were. She grabbed the pot and lifted up Asami. Tilting the pot to her lips, she poured.

     Immediately, Korra could sense the blockage weakening. Like a shadow against the turning sun, it weakened and became light once more. Korra burst into tears, her body shaking with fright.

     “Easy there,” came the same voice, “she'll need a little air.” Asami blinked and looked up, behind Korra.

     “Katara?” Asami whispered.

     “What?” Korra turned. She was horrorstruck. Katara stood before them, stooped and wrinkled and smiling. “Oh no,” Korra leaned back, “Katara, please don't tell me. No, no, no, don't tell me you're dead.” The woman smiled and stepped forward.

     “You mean to say you don't recognize me?” the woman asked. Korra squinted and stood. A memory began trickling into her.

     “Kya?” Korra whispered, “It was you.” Kya nodded. “You were the one who saved me,” Korra whispered. Kya nodded again. “I would have died out in the snowstorm if I hadn't found these towers,” Korra said, “but you took care of me.”

     “I fed you and sang to you songs of the Southern water tribe,” Kya answered.

     Korra smiled, “I remember now. They were old songs. My parents couldn’t understand how I learned them. They always assumed it was a freaky Avatar thing.”

     “I mean, technically, it was,” Asami said, standing, “I don't think anyone else could have found their way here.”

     Kya laughed, “You'd be surprised. Here, won't you sit?” Kya gestured behind her. The room had transformed. Warm chairs and a fireplace and steaming cups of cider.

     “So it's true, then,” Asami said, “These are the Clock Towers of Lost Souls.”

     “The what?” Korra asked, raising an eyebrow.

     “It goes by a few names,” Kya said, sitting and placing the teapot down, “But yes. Sometimes when a member of the water tribe gets stranded, they may find themselves here. I lost a friend, when I was very young. Her name was Nini. When my spirit passed on, I knew I wanted to guide my people.”

     “Katara speaks very highly of you,” Korra said, taking a mug, “And I can see why.”

     “Yes, well, I'm afraid there's other business at hand,” Kya said, taking a sip of the cider, “you're…I'm sorry, are you two-”

     “She's my girlfriend,” Asami and Korra said simultaneously, looking at each other and blushing.

     “Right,” Kya said with a smile, “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

     “Asami Sato,” Asami said, “And believe me, the pleasure is most certainly mine. You saved me.”

     “Yeah, what was that, by the way?” Korra asked, “When I was in the Avatar state, I tried reaching out to whatever was hurting Asami and-”

      “Yes, go on,” Kya said gently, “What did it feel like?”

     “Like, well,” Korra twisted her mouth, “It was darkness. But, I mean, I couldn't touch it. I tried but- it was like- it was like it was immune or something. I'm sorry, my brain's getting a little knotted.”

     “You could not touch it,” Kya bowed her head, “this is very disturbing. I'll have to speak to Iroh about this.”

     “What's going on?” Korra said, straightening her back, “What was that?” Kya looked up, her blue eyes shimmering.

     “It seems like Vaatu has found another way,” she whispered.


	2. The Li Ahng

            In the shimmering Clock Towers of the Spirit World, Korra sat numbly in an armchair, Asami beside her in another. Kya sat across from her, allowing steam to rise from her mug. Asami knitted her brows.

            “I’m sorry,” Asami said, “but are you saying Vaatu did this?”

            Kya nodded, “I’m certain.”

            “But I imprisoned him,” Korra said, looking up at Kya, her eyes narrowed, “he’s gone. I contained him. I got rid of Unalaq.”

Kya smiled kindly in her wide face. Korra saw Katara for a moment and felt momentarily calmed.

            “I understand it was difficult for you but I’ve lived in the Spirit World for a long time. Vaatu can never be truly shackled. His spirit continues to flow,” Kya took the black teapot with the white lotus flower and poured as she spoke, “It may seem upsetting but chaos is a part of this world.”

            “Yeah, don’t remind me,” Korra answered, slouching in her chair.

Kya laughed a little and took a sip of the tea, “I must say, I didn’t expect an Avatar to be so much like the rest of us. You remind me a little of my daughter.”

            Korra blushed, “Thanks. I guess I just thought things could be okay again. I wasn’t looking for perfection-”

            “But when you have to pick the same fights again, it feels a lot like going back to square one,” Asami finished.

They looked at each other, sharing the same worried face. But their creased brows smoothed into tiny smiles. 

            “Fighting’s a lot easier when you have someone by your side,” Korra whispered, leaning over in her chair.

            Asami took her hand and squeezed, “It’s going to be okay. We’re going to figure this out.”

            “I think I know a way,” Kya said, “but it’s a little difficult to talk about.”

 Korra felt a stirring inside her. Kya stood and walked to the wide window.

            “My father was a member of The Order of the White Lotus. I only know this by a box of  papers he left after he died. It’s a little hard to explain, but at the time, the Southern Water Tribe was afraid of the White Lotus.”

            “Afraid?” Korra scrunched her face, “But, why? They swore to protect the Avatar. They’ve always been about teaching wisdom and playing some sort of tile game Iroh keeps trying to push on me.”

            Kya met her eyes, “You are daughter of the Water Tribe. Sometimes what we feel can matter more than what is fact.”

            Korra sighed, “And I guess this was just before the Fire Nation came to your village. It must have been a scary time.”

            Kya nodded, “Katara and Sokka were little when my father died. They do not remember him. I wanted to tell them what I read in his papers, but it never seemed like the right time. And now I wish I had. It might have helped them when they met your previous incarnation.”

            “So what did it say in those papers?” Korra asked, straightening her back.

            “He spoke of many things. Even made a pretty close guess about what happened to the Avatar. But, there was something else. A book. He wrote about an ancient book. It was called The Li Ahng.”

            “Whoa,” Asami brought her cider down, “We’re getting into some pretty deep waters here.”

            Korra crossed her arms, “Does anyone mind filling me in?”

            “The Li Ahng has never been seen. It’s supposed to be this collection of scrolls from one of the early Avatars,” Asami answered, looking at Kya, “Are you saying your father knew about this? I’m sorry, but I just don’t see how it’s possible.”

            “The White Lotus has always held a special interest in the lost writings of  Avatar Nahsu,” Kya said, stepping closer to the fire, “And I believe my father was getting close. In his box of papers were letters to a hermit living in the deserts outside Ba Sing Se by the name of Yao.”

            “I’m sorry, this is all getting very confusing very fast,” Korra said, standing up, “what does any of that have to do with what’s going on?”

            “The Li Ahng is concerned with darkness, Korra,” Kya said, her face turning firm, “as well as light. Avatar Nahsu, according to a letter from Yao, sought to understand Vaatu and his power. It could be a good place to start.”

            Korra rolled her eyes, “Yes. Of course. I’ll just busy myself searching for a book that doesn’t exist. I apologize, but I think I need to get home and think about this.”

            Kya bowed, “I sincerely hope you do. It was a pleasure to meet you again as a grown woman, Avatar Korra,” she bowed once more, “Please, you are always free to visit.”

 

* * *

           

Naga howled raggedly at the sight of Korra as she emerged from the Clock Tower. She smiled weakly and clutched his fur. Asami touched her on the back.

            “We’re a team on this, no matter what happens,” Asami said, almost like a question, “Right?”

Korra leaned over and kissed her on the mouth.

            “Yeah. But this retreat is starting to melt me. Let’s get back. There’s someone I need to infuriate.”

 

* * *

            “You did what?” Tenzin boomed.

            Meelo scratched behind his head, “Um, well, you see, Ikki-”

            “Nuh-uh!” Ikki popped her head into the cloister of the Air Temple, “haven’t you learned that one doesn’t work?”

            “Ikki, this is a private matter,” Tenzin scolded, “And you’re supposed to be running training.”

Ikki rolled her eyes and popped back out. Tenzin returned his attention to his nervous and lanky son. Meelo chuckled nervously.

            “Did I tell you that I like what you’re doing with your hair these days?” Meelo attempted.

Tenzin stared down, hard and stiff as a statue. He twitched his graying beard. 

            “If you think you’ll be receiving your tattoos by the end of this summer, young man, you will have to-” 

            “What?” Meelo furrowed his dark brow, “This is an outrage! It’s all Jinora’s fault Rohan fell and everybody knows it!” 

            “Excuse me?” Jinora responded, standing beside Tenzin in the same icy pose, “but I was right here meditating.” 

            Meelo crossed his arms, “A convenient alibi I see.” 

            “I have heard enough!” Tenzin snapped. He raised his arm, slender finger pointing out, “Until your younger brother is of age to begin training, you are not allowed to play games with him or experiment on him like some sort of mouserat. Now, go.” 

 Meelo turned, his face sour. 

            “I just think he’s not bending because no one’s showing him the ropes,” Meelo muttered. 

            Tenzin bristled and stepped forward. But Jinora reached out a hand and stopped him. 

            “Let him go. He’s just upset because some of the other boys have been teasing him,” Jinora answered calmly. 

            “Teasing him?” Tenzin turned, surprised, “About what?” 

            Jinora looked away. She knew, she could sense it in her father. In many ways, they were very similar. He was clutching a heavy and guarded sense of unease. 

            “Rohan just needs time,” Tenzin said quietly, “just give him time.” 

            Jinora sighed. But her thoughts were interrupted by a feeling. She looked up. 

            “Korra’s here,” Jinora said. 

            “Korra!” Meelo and Ikki whooped in the distance. 

            “Jinora,” Tenzin frowned, “How did you kn-” 

            “Come on,” Jinora said, walking forward, “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

            That evening, in Tenzin and Pema’s apartment, the oil candles burned low. Meelo and Ikki were sent to bed with Rohan. Jinora lingered at the table. 

            “Here,” Pema said, offering a steaming cup of tea to Korra, “it’s calming root from our garden.” 

            “Thank you,” Korra said, “and it means a lot to me to see you all again. I guess we’ve all been busy.” 

            “Something is troubling you,” Tenzin said, frowning. 

            “I don’t know where to start,” Korra said, looking down at her cup, “But Asami was attacked while we were in the Spirit World. Katara’s mother was there and she saved us. But she said it was Vaatu that almost killed her.” 

            “Vaatu?” Jinora cut in, lifting her head, “But I thought he was-” 

            “Yeah,” Korra cut in, “Me, too.” 

            Korra told them what had happened. How she had entered her Avatar state and the shadow blocking Asami’s throat.       

            “I don’t understand,” Tenzin answered. 

            “I don’t either,” Korra said in a defeated tone, “I was really hoping not to return to that chapter of my life again.” 

            “We all understand your reluctance,” Tenzin responded, stroking his beard, “But, unfortunately, from what you’re telling me, there may be a connection to what’s been happening in Republic City.” 

            “Oh, it’s awful,” Pema said, shaking her head, “Chief Beifong has been torn to shreds over it in the papers and on the radio.” 

            “Dad, you think Vaatu is up to this?” Jinora asked, leaning over. 

            “Why, what’s happening?” Korra asked. There it was again, she thought. That stirring within her. 

            “There have been a few unexplained murders across the city,” Pema answered. 

            “A few have been, well, gruesome,” Tenzin continued quietly, “but there has been no clear sign to any gang or organization. Victims range in age and rank and bending ability or lack of it. It’s causing a lot of fear. People are afraid.”

The words rang in Korra. 

            “Tenzin,” Korra began in hesitation, “Have you heard of The Li Ahng?” 

Tenzin’s eyes widened, his mouth dropped briefly. He frowned. 

            “Where did you hear about this?” he spat. 

            “You mean the secret scrolls?” Jinora asked with fascination. “I’ve heard about them.” 

            “Where did you hear about such things?” Tenzin snapped, his face glowing red. “They’re a lie and a dangerous fantasy.” 

            “But they were written by an Avatar!” Jinora yelled, standing up. 

            “This doesn’t concern you, Jinora."

            “I am a master of this temple!” Jinora roared, stamping her foot. A puff of air shot from her foot and bumped the low table, causing the cups to spill. Hot tea splashed onto Korra’s lap. 

            “Do you see what you’ve done?” Tenzin fired, “sometimes I think I acted prematurely in giving you your tattoos, young lady!” 

            Jinora backed away, tears bubbling up. 

            “Tenzin!” Pema shouted, “you know-” 

            Jinora turned and ran out of the room, sobbing. 

            “So,” Korra said quietly after a moment, “probably a bad idea to bring it up.” 

            “Pema,” Tenzin said quietly, settling back down, “Go to Jinora. Tell her-” 

            “Nuh-uh,” Pema said, furrowing her brow, “This is your mess.” 

            Pema and Asami stood up and left the room. Tenzin breathed out. 

            “I’m sorry you had to see me that upset. It’s just becoming more difficult.” 

            “Tenzin,” Korra said, reaching over, “you have to tell me what you know about these scrolls.” 

            Tenzin turned to her and frowned. 

            “Nothing,” he said, “I’m sorry, Korra, but I cannot help you. But you, you must help us. Republic City is in danger. And if what you’re saying is true, then we will need someone who has faced Vaatu before.” 


	3. Dinner with Wu

     Sato Tower peaked the sprawling landscape of Republic City. Buildings and businesses ringed the Portal District but none came close to the height or eminence of Future Industries’ headquarters. It was in a new style, a spire of ascending and twisting glass with a prevailing view of the sea and mountains. At the very top, the hundred and fifth floor, was the exclusive and enigmatic club de jour. The Hiroshi Room. Designed in black marble and scintillating tile of fire ruby and water turquoise, it was an elegant and dark hangout for the late night thriving upper class. 

            But none of that mattered at three in the afternoon. Varrick snored, sprawled on a leather chaise lounge. His foot twitched and he rolled in his sleep. 

            “No,” he muttered in his sleep, “that’s the complete opposite of the thing!” 

            The brushed titanium elevator doors slid away. Asami and Korra stepped out. 

            “What…happened in here?” Asami whispered, gazing around the circular room. 

            The couture lounge to the mover stars was also, in that moment, completely trashed. Furniture ripped, papers scattered, burn marks splintering the tile, picture frames cracked or painted over, and a window broken. A crowsquirrel pecked around aimlessly. Seeing intruders, it scurried up to the broken window and darted away. 

            “Maybe it was a tornado or something?” Korra suggested. 

            Varrick sniffled loudly and sprang up out of his sleep. His eyes popped out of his head as he shrieked. 

            “I said put that blowtorch down!” he screamed. 

            “Are you alright?” Korra asked, taking a step forward, “Also, what happened?” 

            “Back so soon?” Varrick asked nervously, patting down his hair though a cowlick refused to be coifed, “Heh heh, I thought-” 

            “I thought I explained to you to keep out all the fancy low-lives!” Asami scolded, kicking a broken chair aside. 

            “Ugh,” Varrick swiveled his feet to the floor and buried his face in his hands, “I only wish they were snobby low-lives. Rich jerks were people I understood. My people. But this- this is far worse.” 

            “Then what happened?” Korra asked, putting her hands on her hips. 

            The elevator doors slid open once more. 

            “OUT OF THE WAY!” two tiny girls screamed, running forward. 

            One of the tiny girls held up a shining silver instrument like a short baton. 

            “STAND BACK!” she screamed. 

            The girls bumped into Korra, knocking her over. As Korra struggled, a catraccoon scuttled on top of her and leapt off, chittering brightly. They hopped with ease over the broken furniture and skidded to a halt by the smashed window. Finally, the one with the silver baton aimed it out the window. She closed one eye for better aim. 

            “Girls!” Varrick yelled, “that is a prototype!” 

            He stormed over to the tiny girls, his face dark with anger. 

            “We were only going to attempt a short-burst pulse!” the girl with the baton cried. 

            “Yeah,” the second wailed, clutching onto the shivering catraccoon, “just to see if it matched our calculations.” 

            Varrick crossed his arms and shook his head silently. 

            “Ah, man!” the first girl said, frowning and handing over the instrument. 

            “You’re both on serious lockdown,” Varrick ordered, “this could have killed someone, Zhu Li Two.” 

            “But- but,” Zhu Li Two looked down, “it would’ve been a small price for the progression of technology.” 

            “Varrick!” Asami hissed. 

            “Right, I know, I know,” Varrick said, squatting down, “hey, kiddos, you’re making Daddy V look bad in front of my boss and the Avatar. You mind easing up on the megalomaniac talk a bit?” 

            “We were done here anyways,” Zhu Li Two said, scurrying away. 

            “Done,” repeated the second girl, sticking out her tongue and chasing after her sister. 

            The girls scampered away into the elevator. It shut with a hiss. 

            “Aren’t they like….four?” Korra asked, bewildered. 

            “I know, right?” Varrick said with a sigh, “Just yesterday Zhu Li Two asked where babies come from and while I momentarily passed out from the shock, her and Varrinika stole my wallet, my keys, my blueprints, my- hey, I still haven’t gotten those back.” 

            “So how are the prototypes coming along?” Asami asked, “You wanted me to come down here right away.” 

            “Yes, the prototypes,” Varrick answered, rubbing his hands together, “Yes, well-hang on.” 

            Silently, Varrick shoved Korra and Asami back into the elevator. 

            “What are you doing?” Asami asked. 

            Varrick, tight-lipped, pressed the button. A tic later, they dropped down hard. The elevator surged downwards. Down, down, down. At last, the doors slid open, depositing them on the underground factory floor. Varrick continued pushing them onwards silently. They came to a halt at a large shape draped in cloth. 

            Varrick puffed up his chest and yelled, “Zhu Li! Do the thing!” 

            A pneumatic lift rose from behind the shape. Zhu Li stood on the lift. She nodded once and gripped the cloth, ripping it away. A shining red plane sat perched and sleek. It reminded Korra of a hawkeagle before flight. On the side was painted a single black line. 

            “I can it the One,” Varrick said in an auspicious tone, pushing the two girls forward. 

            “Only one set of wings?” Korra asked, cocking her head. 

            “HA!” Varrick laughed, throwing back his head, “Get it? Biplanes are the past. Folks, you’re pressing your nose up on the window display into the future.” 

            “When it’s completed, it will be able to fly further, faster, and higher than anything we’ve ever built,” Asami explained with a smile. 

            Varrick gave a knowing smirk and cocked his hip, “Oh, who said anything about her not being finished?” 

            “Is the prototype ready for the field?” Asami asked with widened eyes. 

            “We already tried it out!” Varrick exclaimed with glee. 

            “No,” Zhu Li burst in, suddenly in front of Varrick, prodding him with an angry finger, “your children stole it and flew it high up into the dangerous air after they stole your keys.” 

            “Hey,” Varrick said, putting up his hands, “it’s the terrible fours, they’ll grow out of it.” 

            “So can I test it out?” Asami asked, stepping forward. 

            “Well, um, you see,” Varrick struggled for a moment, putting a hand behind his neck, “the thing is…” 

            Suddenly, the catraccoon darted between the group. It tossed the keys into the air. Varrick caught it in an elegant swoop. 

            “Perfect! She’s all yours!” he exclaimed. 

            Korra put a hand to her face.  

* * *

 

 

            From inside the cockpit, Asami waved out to Korra, who stood on the air field. She waved back, frowning. It worried her, though she would not tell Asami. What if Vaatu returned and attacked her? Vaatu, from what Tenzin and Pama explained, could be anywhere. Something was happening all around them in Republic City and here they were testing out some sort of new gadget toy thing. 

            The engine roared to life. Korra breathed out a long sigh. Asami was a capable pilot and a talented president of her company. She was a master of business and about the only person who could stand in a room with a tech genius like Varrick or an engineering titan like Zhu Li and not feel three inches tall. Yes, Asami would be alright. 

            “Nervous?” came a voice. 

            Korra jumped. Mako stood beside her and smiled slightly. Korra shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mako squeezed back and they released.           

            “I haven’t seen you in forever, Mako,” Korra said, “You’re always with-” 

            Her face went dull and her eyes narrowed. 

            “You’re here on Wu business, aren’t you?” 

            Mako bowed his head, “It could have been to just drop in while Wu visits with Raiko, right?” 

            “The Mako I know doesn’t really ‘drop in’,” Korra said with air-quotes, “unless, of course, he’s running around for the Earth King.” 

            “Interim Earth King,” Mako stressed, looking at her, “only until the Democratic Republic of the Earth Kingdom is fully established.” 

            “And how’s that been going?” Korra asked, raising an eyebrow, “five years and still talks?” 

            “Is this a fight? Are we fighting?I’m sorry, but I don’t want to talk politics,” Mako said, creasing his brow, “It was so much easier when all I had to do was keep Republic City clean.” 

            Asami’s plane glided along in the distance, a graceful and insignificant dot. Korra put a hand on Mako’s arm and shook her head. 

            “You’re right. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go all attack polarbeardog on you. I’m just a little stressed, I guess.” 

            “About Asami?” Mako asked gently. 

            “No, well yeah, but only sorta. Have you heard about what’s been happening in the city?” 

            “I have,” Mako answered, lifting his head up to the sky, “Beifong’s been getting a lot of grief from it.” 

            “Yeah, and people are dying, Mako,” Korra asserted, “And, well, I don’t know, but it almost kinda seems like it’s Vaatu.” 

            “But that’s not possible,” Mako said. He paused and scratched his head, “Right? I don’t really get that Avatar spiritual stuff. I just thought he was over.” 

            Korra twisted her mouth. Everyone was saying the same thing, it seemed. Why did it sound so much like failure? Especially coming from Mako? 

            “So,” Korra cleared her throat, “What does the Great King Wu have to say?” 

            “He’s invited you to dinner.” 

            “Why am I not surprised?” Korra said, “Really, doesn’t he know me and Asami are-” 

            “It’s not like that,” Mako cut in, “Look. He has a proposal. Nothing major. Just looking for a little Avatar good publicity right now. Hear him out.” 

            Korra crossed her arms, “I’ll think about it. But if he tries anything I might get all Zaheer on him.” 

            “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Mako said, grimacing. 

            “Did I just commit an  act of war?” Korra asked, punching him on the shoulder. 

            “Just leave your winning charm at home, okay?” Mako asked, returning a punch to her shoulder. 

            Korra stared at him. She stomped on the ground. At once, Mako was catapulted by an upshoot of rock and concrete. He cried out, tumbling onto the grass in the distance. She smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

            Across from Sato Tower was the lush and rolling fields of Hiroshi Memorial Park. As the red sun sank under the ocean, the park was lit by thousands of glittering white lights. The Lights of Hiroshi shimmered, wrapped around the many bridges and from the trees with hung elegantly along the park way. The lights danced and rocked along the black surface of the pond. Couples strolled aimlessly through circular garden paths while on a hillock, a group of neighborhood kids practiced their firebending. 

            Along the shore of the pond was the refined and ultra-chic restaurant, The Zhu Li Three. Balcony dining was lit by candles and made for the most romantic spot in Republic City. But tonight, Korra sat impatiently, tracking her eyes on a soggy and mushed-up candle. The flames rose and fell. Rose and fell. 

            “Will you stop it?” Asami whispered, “you haven’t heard a word of anything President Raiko has said.” 

            At the other end of the table sat President Raiko. Korra knew the seating had been arranged to keep them as far apart as possible, both as heads of the table. It was a classy and grand move, but nonetheless, the tension had been stifling and then boring. 

            “I can’t hear anything when we’ve been placed on the kids side of the table,” Korra grumbled. 

            “You know,” Wu cut in, lifting his chopsticks, speared with some sort of limp purple meat, “normally, I would have taken offense, but hey, take any compliment on your youthful good looks as my mother used to say.” 

            He shoved his chopsticks into his mouth and sucked greedily. 

            “And always eat a free meal when you see one,” he added. 

            “You’re the King of the Earth Kingdom,” Korra answered, “isn’t every meal free?” 

            Wu jabbed for a heavy dumpling loaded with meat and whooped with laughter. 

            “Babe, you don't get politics,” he shoved the dumpling into his wide mouth. 

            “Yeah, well, speaking of which, you got me up here to your dinner,” Korra said. She looked down at herself, “I’m even wearing something called satin.” 

            “Yes and it looks divine, by the way,” Wu answered, “oh, Korra. You would have made quite a queen by my side.” 

            “Don’t you mean Interim Queen, your most Interimness?” Korra asked, crossing her arms. She looked over at Asami for reassurance, she shook her head. She looked over at Mako, who was desperately and silently making a pleading stopping motion, cutting his hand across his neck. 

            “So you do want to talk global game, don’t you?” Wu asked with a delighted smile. 

            “I want to know what you want me to do,” Korra said directly, her blue eyes flashing. 

            The crowd of dignitaries around President Raiko suddenly roared with laughter. A few even clapped. A photographer popped out from behind a table and flashed a photo. 

            “Hey, no photos!” Mako yelled, standing up. 

            The photographer winked and air-bended straight out into the night. 

            “Oh, pssh, let them,” Wu said, “no bad press as long as they captured my good side.” 

            “Which is?” Asami asked. 

            Wu glanced from left to right, “Take your pick.” 

            “You haven’t answered me,” Korra said, pounding her fist on the table. 

            “Whoa, easy, Korra,” Asami said. 

            “Look, Korra, I know we haven’t been on the best of terms, but there’s going to be a huge conference soon in the Earth Kingdom,” Wu began, “I mean, we’re talking huge. Everyone’s going to be there. So, naturally, as the Interim Earth King, I extend an invitation to you.” 

            “A conference? For what?” Korra asked. 

            Wu smiled, “So you’ll go?” 

            “What’s this all for, Wu?” Korra asked, the candles rising in flame. 

            Wu backed away, “Right. It’s for a big trade agreement. Not a whole lot of fun, but, hey, leaders have to make sacrifices, am I right? Anyway, just show up, have a little fun, rub a few elbows, give a speech in front of everyone, and take a picture with Bosco the Second. Not bad, eh?” 

            Korra didn’t think. She stood up and grabbed Wu by the shoulders, lifting him off the table. She swung around and dangled him over the balcony. Someone yelled behind her. 

            “A speech, Wu?” she hissed. 

            Wu kicked and flailed in her grip, looking down at the water and panicking. 

            “Please, come on. It’s not a big deal. Come on! It’s going to be in Ba Sing Se! That’s my city! The city where dreams come Wu!” 

            “I’m not giving a speech!” Korra roared, “I’m not anyone’s lapdog!” 

            “Korra, please,” Mako said, at her side, “You need to not do that right now if you don’t want to get arrested.” 

            “What’s going on?” President Raiko called out. 

            Korra groaned and brought Wu back to his feet. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

            “Well, then, that was a big handsy for me,” Wu said as he dusted off his immaculate dining jacket. 

            Suddenly, Korra remembered something. Ba Sing Se. Kya had told her of a monk who had lived near there. A monk who might have some answers about the Li Ahng. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do. 

            “Fine, Wu,” Korra groaned, “I’ll go. But no speeches.” 

            “Fine,” Wu said, holding out a shaky hand, “fine, deal. Just don’t hurt me, I’m just so soft and kingly.”  

* * *

 

            Korra and Asami left the restaurant, strolling out to the park. They linked arms. 

            “So are you going to tell me what happened back there?” Asami asked. 

            Korra put a hand to her forehead, “Look, I’m sorry. I don’t know why, but this Vaatu thing is bending me out of shape.” 

            They passed under a weeping willow and over a bridge. They paused and stood against the railing. 

            “I already told you. We’re going to figure this out. And going to Ba Sing Se will help us get there, right?” 

            Korra looked into Asami’s eyes. Her eyes were always so gentle, so receptive. How could she ever let her down? They closed in for a kiss until- 

            Someone tapped Korra on the shoulder. Korra turned around sharply. There stood a figure in a golden cape and hood.

            “Jinora?” Korra asked. 

            Jinora tipped back the hood, revealing bagged eyes. 

            “Korra, I’m sorry. I was going to spirit project but thought this might be better,” Jinora said. 

            “Did you sneak out?” Asami asked. 

            “I’m an adult, I can do whatever I want now,” Jinora said in a hollowed voice, “At least, that’s what I keep trying to tell people.” 

            “Jinora, what’s going on?” Korra asked. 

            “The Li Ahng,” Jinora said, “it’s real, Korra. You mustn’t listen to my father.” 

            “I know,” Korra said, “At least, I think I know. I’m going out to Ba Sing Se soon. I’m going to investigate out there.” 

            “Ba Sing Se?” Jinora asked, stepping backwards, “you mean you’re leaving? But what about the city? You promised my dad you were going to stay here.” 

            “No, I didn’t,” Korra said, “Listen, I have to go. When I get back, I’ll let you know what I found out there.”

             Korra and Asami held hands and walked down the bridge. 

            “I worry sometimes about her,” Korra whispered, “whatever’s going on between her and Tenzin, it’s starting to take it’s toll on her. Do you think it’s the stress of helping lead the Air Temple?” 

            Jinora watched them leave. Her eyes were dark and silent. 

            “I don’t know,” Asami whispered. 

            Jinora closed her eyes in grief. She took out her air glider and sailed out in the black sky.

 

           

 

 

 

           

 


	4. Republic City

Jinora flew over the sea, glider outstretched. The moon was full and glistened over the the black waves. Jinora’s hood trembled in the breeze and slipped, short hair mixing in the salty air. In the distance the air temple was dark except for a single light in an upper tower.

_Great._  

 

* * *

 

 “This temple maintains a curfew,” Tenzin said. 

He stood outside of his meditation room. He was silhouetted in darkness, the warm light from inside cut off by his thin figure. 

“There are no exceptions,” he said. 

“I went to see Korra,” Jinora answered, eyes on feet. 

“Korra?” Tenzin raised an eyebrow, “Why?” 

Jinora wanted to speak, wanting to say all the things which built up as hard as rock. But, what would it do? 

“I’m- I’m going to my room,” Jinora answered, side stepping him and retreating. 

Tenzin watched her walk down the stairs. He looked up at the moon and breathed in, holding the air inside of him, then releasing. Jinora was now as old as Korra when she first visited his temple. The Avatar had been naive and emotional yet brimming with enthusiasm. Jinora seemed both less and more than that. 

“My Jinora,” he said quietly to the moon. 

 

* * *

Korra and Asami walked arm in arm to Asami’s V Class Satomobile. 

“Mako certainly has his work cut out for him, doesn’t he?” Asami said as they slid into the car. 

“Yeah, but part of me figures he has some weird thing for pain,” Korra answered as she twiddled the knobs of the radio. 

 

<<… _is scheduled for tomorrow. Sources say President Raiko will not be addressing the press after what appears to be the seventh murder in Republic City in one month- >>_

 

Korra had tuned the radio to the Republic City news report. She raised the volume.

 

<<… _found under 7th Street bridge and identified earlier this week as local flower shop owner Winyu Fung. At tonight’s press conference, Chief of Police Beifong…” >>_

 

“That’s terrible,” Asami said, turning around a corner.

 

<< _…but, dear listeners, this reporter has been informed that Avatar Korra has returned from her vacation with industry giant Asami Sato. This could be exactly what Republic City needs in its moment of-” >>_

“I’ve heard enough,” Korra grumbled, switching off the radio. 

Asami put a hand on her shoulder, “It’s not fair what other people expect of you.” 

“But I’m the Avatar,” Korra looked down at her open hands, “This is my thing, right? I’m supposed to help.” 

Asami drove across a long bridge. The ocean sparkled in Korra’s eyes. A full moon, when the water sang under her skin most clearly. They entered a tunnel. Asami slid her hands up Korra’s thighs. 

“That dress,” Asami whispered, “it’s not something I’m used to.” 

“Nor will you ever be familiar with,” Korra replied, rolling her tongue in her cheek. 

They exited the tunnel and drove along a cliff side, away from the center of the city. Large houses lit the hills along the ocean. The expanded Republic City had sprawled out with an intense appetite. Asami turned abruptly onto a private driveway which rolled through a thicket of trees. At last, they reached a small yet handsome cottage. At their approach, Naga lifted his head and barked as he ambled up to the car. He licked Korra’s window, pink tongue slobbering the glass, leaving sliming residual goo. 

“You have to be the grossest animal in all of creation,” Korra said, opening the door and springing onto his back. She splayed out her arms and rubbed him ferociously. 

Naga galloped and rolled onto his back. Korra laughed and launched herself on top of him.  The sides of her dress ripped, flapping raggedly in the breeze. 

“Come on, what you got me for me, huh?” Korra said, rubbing his mighty snout with both arms. 

Naga flipped back to his feet and trotted over to a plastic disc the size of a trash can lid. He plucked it up with his teeth and set it at her feet, big tail thumping hard on the grass. 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Asami said, patting Korra on the back wistfully. 

“Hey, wait up,” Korra called out, swishing her arms in circles, “just gimma a second, will you?” 

Korra bent swirling air around the plastic disc. Naga paced, panting and whining. Soon, the disc was spinning within a ball of wind. 

“You ready, boy?” Korra asked. 

Naga barked once. Korra released the disc towards the fields behind the cottage. Naga howled and gave chase, streaking out of sight. Korra brushed her hands, smiling. She looked down at herself for the first time. Her dress was ripped and covered in mud and stinking of polarbeardog saliva. 

“So much for seductive,” Korra groaned, walking into the house. 

 

* * *

 

 

Across town, in the crook of the mountains which ringed Republic City, two men carried large bags of laundry down a row of tenements. They were both large and their sacks were even larger. An old woman crouched on the street corner looked up at them and rattled her tin cup. 

“Care to spare?” she asked. 

“Hang on,” one of the men, who seemed nearly as ancient as the woman, said. He dropped his heavy sack and rummaged through his loose pant pockets. 

“Blessings,” the woman said as he dropped a coin in her cup, “I’ve heard the Avatar has returned.” 

“If you ask The Boulder, The Boulder thinks the Avatar should have gone to the Earth Kingdom. No good business there now,” the man answered as he bent his knees and hoisted the bag back into his large arms. He groaned from the effort. 

“Easy there, The Boulder,” the other man said with concern in his voice, “you don’t want to strain yourself before the match.” 

“The Boulder understands his limits but appreciates the sentiment of support, The Axe.” 

The men continued down the road. As they passed a dark alley, a breeze darted out and snaked around The Axe. The man heaved and dropped to his knees, laundry tumbling out of his sack. 

“The Axe!” The Boulder cried out, catching the man’s head before it smacked pavement. 

The man clawed silently at his throat, his face slipping to purple. 

“Get help!” The Boulder shouted to the woman on the street. 

“It’s that curse!” the woman stood up and ran off, shrieking. 

“HELP!” The Boulder shouted out, lifting the heavy man up. The Axe was a big hunk of wrestling might. It was no easy trick to carry his twitching body, but he didn’t care, he would bear the weight. 

“Somebody get help!” The Boulder yelled again, tears streaking his face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Korra,” Asami said, “you should probably get up.” 

“What now?” Korra answered blearily, kicking and struggling in the bedsheets. The sky was black tinged with lighter purple. This was no time to be awoken. 

“Two more hours then we talk, okay?” Korra grumbled, snatching the blankets and throwing it over her head. 

The bedroom door opened and a bitter flash of light penetrated the dark room. 

“Is she getting ready?” came a serious voice. 

“Uhhhh,” Korra rolled around in bed. 

“Korra,” it was Lin Beifong, she stepped into the room, “I apologize for the intrusion.” 

Asami crossed her arms, “This is my private residence, you know.” 

“I’m aware. But there’s been another murder.” 

“What?” Korra said, sitting up. 

“President Raiko has publicly stated his disapproval of the Avatar working with Republic City police,” Beifong continued, knitting her eyebrows, “however, the things he says and the things he orders can be entirely different. You’ve been summoned to the station.” 

“Is summoned the same as detained?” Asami said, stepping forward, “she doesn’t have to do agree to go with you.” 

“Asami, it’s okay,” Korra said weakly, standing up. 

“No, it’s not,” Asami curled her fists, “You said so yourself. And I don’t find any of this particularly legal.” 

Beifong stared hard, “Don’t you go telling me off about what’s right and wrong. Last time I sniffed around your factory-” 

“It was owned by my father,” Asami said coldly, “And are you sure you want to go there? Don’t forget who supplied your department those hummingbird mecha suits.” 

“Wha-ha-ho there,” Korra cut in, putting her hands up between the women who were now fuming at each other, “way too early for this.” 

“I’ll be waiting in the car,” Beifong hissed.

 

* * *

 

 

Korra shuffled into the police department. Officers were filing in and out of the office. Phones rang and secretaries swiveled around. 

“Chief Beifong! Chief Beifong!” a journalist shouted, thrusting forward a paper and pencil, “With the Avatar back, how do you intend to-” 

“I said no press inside my department!” Beifong roared pushing the journalist aside. 

“Chief,” a young woman officer called out with a phone to her ear, “we have the victim’s family on-” 

“Can’t you see I’m busy?” Beifong snapped, “And where are those witnesses? You told me we had two.” 

“This way, Chief,” an older officer said, pointing to a small room, “But, I should warn you-” 

“Out of my way,” Beifong said, “Alright, Korra, we’ll see what we can wring out of them.” 

Korra blinked. Before her were two people different in nearly every way. A gigantic old man with thick muscles wept into his large palms as the thin and tiny woman beside him shifted her green shawl uncomfortably. 

“Korra, this is-” 

“The Boulder,” the man said, wiping his nose and extending his hand. 

“The Boulder?” Korra’s eyes widened, “Is it really you? You were a big hero of mine when I was-” 

Beifong cleared her throat loudly, “Yes, and this is- what is your name again?” 

“It’s-” 

“Avatar! The Boulder is hurt and confused!” The Boulder shouted, his snot flying, “The Axe was like a brother to The Boulder.” 

“The Axe is your victim?” Korra said, horrified, turning to Beifong, “He’s one of the most popular-” 

“I know that, Korra,” Beifong cut in, “believe me, the entire city and the rest of the Earth Kingdom is raining down on this department.” 

The Boulder stood up, knocking his chair over, “It was just out of the blue! A huge wind ripped through and before The Boulder knew it, The Axe was- he was-” 

The hulking man burst into tears again, “The Boulder apologizes, he is in too vulnerable a state for questions.” 

“And that’s what I thought,” Beifong groaned, standing and opening the door again, “we have your contact information. This way to the exit.” 

When the two witnesses left, the chief sank down into a chair, “It’s been a publicity nightmare for the police department. That Axe guy is pretty popular with that side of the town, apparently.” 

“Yeah, and people are dying. Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Korra asked. 

“Excuse me?” someone cut in. 

Tenzin stood in the doorway. He looked at Lin and blushed. 

“What are you doing here?” Beifong said, standing up. 

“I was informed Avatar Korra had been taken to the station. I do not wish to interrupt but if she’s been taken in over this recent incident, I thought I could-” 

“You thought you could waltz right into my office and do whatever you pleased, isn’t that right?” Beifong said, poking her finger in his chest. 

Tenzin backed away, putting his hands up, “Look, I don’t want to cause any trouble.” 

“I’ll be back,” Korra said, standing up and grabbing her blue coat, “Come on, Tenzin.” 

Korra grabbed Tenzin’s wrist and dragged him away from the paralyzing stare of the police chief.

 

* * *

“So, Asami snitched?” Korra asked, digging her hands into her coat pocket. 

“She was simply concerned and I can see why. Lin’s been under a lot of pressure recently. She hasn’t been herself,” Tenzin answered. 

They walked down the street near the station. People huddled in clumps near doorsteps, whispering. A woman in a group of other women lifted her head, saw Korra and ushered the rest back inside her apartment. A man walked past them reading a newspaper. 

 

**EARTH HERO FALLS. RAIKO SILENT.**

 

“Yeesh, this isn’t good,” Korra muttered. 

“Apparently he was something of a local celebrity on the North side of Republic City. Set up soup kitchens and organized care for the elderly,” Tenzin answered, “It’s worrying people, Korra.” 

A leaf fell from a tree. Korra focused on it and made it dance in the air before her, twisting and rising. 

“And you’re here, because?” she asked. 

Tenzin twirled his finger and the leaf somersaulted in tight circles. 

“I’m afraid of what’s going to happen here in Republic City,” Tenzin answered, “All this fear can’t be controlled for long.” 

“Has Jinora sensed anything in the spirit world?” Korra asked quietly. 

Tenzin put his hand to his mouth and coughed. The leaf dropped to the concrete. 

“Jinora and I, as I’m sure you’ve seen-” 

Korra put a hand on his arm. He looked down at her. His gray mustache twitched and he looked away. 

“Everyone wants to be understood,” Korra answered. 

Tenzin ran a hand over his bald head. He turned to Korra. 

“Korra, you must listen to me. Please, don’t answer anything Jinora might ask about the Li Ahng. It’s too dangerous. I- I can tell you really want to know more and...” 

Korra stepped forward, “So you do know about it?” 

Tenzin grabbed her hand in both of his. His eyes were down, “Is it so terrible that I think of you as one of my daughters? I’m troubled by your interest, Korra, deeply troubled. However you manage to find the book, it will surely cost you but-” 

“But what, Tenzin? Please, I need to know.” 

Tenzin looked up at her, “Do you believe this is truly Vaatu?” 

Korra took a breath. She recalled the strange wind The Boulder had described. It was something she sensed now, with Beifong’s anger and the whispering people on the street and in Tenzin’s fearful eyes. 

“The people who live in the northern part of Republic City,” Korra cut in, “who are they?” 

“Them?” Tenzin seemed confused, “Just migrants from the rest of the kingdom. Many of them arrived after the city was rebuilt. Sure, the city has some tension but it’s nothing new. Why do you ask?” 

“I don’t know,” Korra said softly, “just a sense.” 

Tenzin bowed, “I’m sorry, I can see now was not the best time or place for our discussion. Perhaps another time.” 

Korra bowed and they departed. She kicked at the leaves on the ground and allowed her feet to move where they wanted. Morning was spreading across the city and parents walked with their children to school. Delivery trucks scuttled through and she felt blissfully invisible. No one snapping at her. No one dropping half-formed answers only to snatch it away. 

Her feet turned a corner down a street she had never gone down before. 

“Hey, half off sushi,” Korra said, licking her lips. Maybe she could bring Mako. He needed a good night out, not that he could ever be dragged away from the call of tedious work. 

A tremble lit her center. She frowned and twirled around. People rushed down the street but nothing out of the ordinary. She shrugged.

A bakery door flew open. 

“I said get out of here, you filthy black heels!” a man cried out, shoving two men out of his shop, “can’t you read?” 

“What did you call us?” one of the men, a young and wiry earth bender asked coldly. 

“Eh, you aren’t worth the time,” the shop owner said, waving them away. 

“Wait!” Korra yelled. 

The other earth bender turned to a Sato Mobile and balled his hands together. A side mirror ripped off, smoothing into a ball of metal before his hands. The shop owner growled and took a fighting stance, igniting his hands in flames. 

“You best back off from my car and find somewhere else to rob,” the owner answered hotly. 

“Get back to your side of town!” someone yelled from an upper story window. 

“Yes!” a fashionable woman clutching a baby responded, “almost all the murders have been in the North End!” 

“What are you trying to say?” the earth bender with the ball of metal said in a deadly whisper. The ball formed a knife. 

“Hey!” Korra stormed in between the owner and the earth bender, “back off, both of you.” 

“It’s the Avatar!” the woman with the baby shouted, “quick, Korra, arrest these two black heels.” 

“Two what?” Korra looked around, “What did she-” 

“Hey, Avatar,” the shop owner said, putting his hand to her shoulder, “thanks for showing up. For once.” 

Korra balled her fists. She took a breath. 

“If there’s no longer a problem, I’m leaving,” she whispered, walking away. 

She stormed off, feeling confused and humiliated. The strange trembling she had felt before was now pulsing in her body. It was close to rage, but something more. What was it? What was going on? 

“I need to get that book,” Korra whispered, “I need to figure out what’s going on.”

 

 

 


	5. The Flooding Dust

     Pink light bathed the airfield of Future Industries. Sunrise lit the chrome of the airship. As wispy clouds sailed over the water, the propellers snarled to life. Korra hithed a leather satchel on one shoulder. She wrapped her hand in Asami’s. Asami grabbed her other hand. 

     “Try not to cause a global political scandal, okay?” Asami asked. 

     “Yeah,” Korra answered dejectedly. They embraced chastely and kissed. 

     “It’s just, this whole Li Ahng thing.” Asami bit her lip. “It kind’ve worries me. I don’t really know what any of this is about.” 

     “Welcome to the club,” Korra said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

     “Hello!” Wu shouted from the airship, waving his arms. “Kind’ve need this party boat up in the air! My people need their Wu!” Korra rolled her eyes. 

     “Hey,” Asami said, drawing her closer, “you defeated an eighty-story robot. You can handle anything.” Korra arched an eyebrow. 

     “I’m not sure about everything. Especially when they’re tiny-prince sized.” 

 

* * *

 

 

     “So,” Wu said, flipping a deck of cards, “the name of the game is Plateau King.” Wu, Mako, Korra, and a fourth sturdy man sat on silk cushions in the airship’s lounge. Wu wore a loose green silk robe and a saucy smile. He shuffled the deck fluidly, giving a confident wink at Korra. 

     “And how do you play?” Mako asked. 

     “You mean you’ve haven’t played?” the sturdy man asked, slapping his bald head, “why, it’s the game of the Earth Kingdom!” 

     “I’m sorry, but who are you?” said Korra. 

     “Name’s Han,” he said as he stuck out his meaty hand, “I’m your captain!” 

     “What?” Korra shouted, hopping to her feet and dashing to a port window. Clouds glided under the shadow of the airship. Sand and jagged peaks slipped past in silence. “Then who’s steering the ship?” Han laughed loudly, his wrinkled face gathering more wrinkles, he leaned over and elbowed Wu, who chuckled with him. 

     “What? Is there something I’m not seeing here?” Korra asked, twitching her nose. 

     “Oh, she’s so charming, isn’t she?” Wu said as he passed out the cards, “So old world, I just eat it up.” 

     “This is the new V line model airship,” Mako explained, “Future Industries has been working on an automatic navigating control for some time. I’m sure Asami told you, right?” Korra crossed her arms and looked away.

     “No. She hasn’t.” 

     “And now I got the easiest dern job there is,” Han said, “all I gotta do is land the girl. Can you believe they pay me for this?” 

     “Alright,” Wu said, drawing up his hand of cards to his narrowed eyes, “are we going to talk or are you finally ready to lose?” Mako picked up his cards.

     “I still don’t know what I’m doing.” 

     “Yeah,” Korra chimed in, settling down on the cushion, “I’ve never even heard of it before.” 

     “Oh, it’s incredibly simple,” Wu said, “it only requires a highly intimate knowledge of the history of the Earth kingdom.” Korra picked up her cards and crinkled her brow. Each had a unique portrait of a former Earth ruler. Queen Hou-Ting struck an enigmatic gaze. In the palm of her hands was a miniature depiction of the walls of Ba Sing Se.  

     “You have to span all the way back to the first King and then, of course, you can’t forget any of the queens or nobles,” Wu continued, puffing out his chest, “and aside from history, obviously, there’s the strategy-” 

     “Strategy?” Korra asked, lifting her head, “What? Like, how you play to beat other people?” 

     “There’s no way,” Mako said, scratching his head, “I can’t learn all this. There must be a hundred monarchs here!” 

     “One hundred and twelve,” Wu and Han said at the same time, winking. 

     “Wu, you know neither of us have any clue,” Korra said, frowning. 

     “I’m sorry, I just thought you’d be interesting in a friendly game,” Wu drawled, taking a sip from a skinny martini glass, “my mistake.” 

     “Who said I wasn’t?” Korra said. 

     “Here, let’s just start, alright?” Wu said, laying down two cards. King Tou-Ting and Queen Shu. The king was a grizzled old bear of a man and clutched in his hands was a stormy mountain. Queen Shu was young and plump. A thick necklace of blooming roses hung around her neck. 

     “It’s basically unbeatable,” Wu said. 

     “How?” Mako and Korra asked, leaning over. 

     “Basically,” Han said with a grin, laying down two cards on top of them, “but not quite.” 

     “What?” Wu paled, “How did I not see that?” 

     “Oh, come on, your highness,” Han said, shaking his head, “this is stuff from playground rhymes. Everyone knows King Tou-Ting was beheaded by King Lou-Ting.” 

     “ _Choppy chop and off went his head_ ,” Wu sang sadly. 

     “And, well, we all know those roses of Queen Shu were just trying to live up to the biting lilies of Queen Nu-Li.” 

     “I’m an idiot,” Wu bemoaned. 

     “But it’s Mako’s turn, now,” Han said, pointing to the boy. 

     “Um, but I don’t think I have any good ones,” Mako said sadly. 

     “There aren’t bad ones, you know,” Wu said, crossing his arms, “it’s just about connecting.” 

     “Why, look,” Han said, leaning over, “you can put King Shur-shan to the left of that Queen because he maintained a profitable honey dynasty. And, well, darnit, you can block my King Tou-Ting with your King Min the Jellifier.” 

     “The- jellifier?” Mako asked, raising an eyebrow. 

     “You know,” Han mimed digging into his own eyes and crushing them in his hands, “like jelly!” 

     “Fine,” Mako said, slightly queasy, sliding down the card, “like this?” 

     “And that’s fifty, wait, fifty-one, points to you!” Han shouted. 

     “Points?” Mako asked. 

     “Well, yeah,” Korra said, hunching down and pointing to the spread, “they all have numbers in the corners and however many are blocked are double.” Mako sighed.

     “Please don't tell me you actually understand how to play this?” 

     “So if I lay down my Queen Hou-Ting and my Queen Sur-Ting, does that mean I get ninety-three points?” Korra said quickly. 

     “Don’t forget the full elemental bonus,” Han said, “see how those four line up. Ten more points!” 

     “Alright!” Korra shouted.

 

* * *

 

     Afternoon passed over the port holes. Three martini glasses were wasted beside Wu. 

     “I just don’t get it,” Wu slurred, “I’m the one with the crown. This is _my_ game. _I’m_ the Plateau King. Not you. Not any of you.” 

     “And right now you’re one hundred and three points behind,” Korra said, concentrating on her cards, her tongue sticking out. 

     “And somehow I lost my shirt and pants,” Mako said, looking down at his stripped body. 

     “Hey,” Han said, patting a naked flabby arm on Mako’s back, “and least you still got your drawers.” 

     “Korra, how are you doing this well?” Mako asked, “you don’t know anything about the Earth Kingdom.” 

     “Maybe it’s because she’s a spy!” Wu shouted, pointing a wobbly finger at her. 

     “Hey, don’t call your guest of honor a spy,” Korra said, narrowing her eyes, “and maybe if you just picked up on the patterns, Mako, you would see that it’s not all that hard.” 

     “What pattern?” Mako said angrily. He wiped away a bead of sweat. 

     “Come on, we’ve played five games already!” Korra yelled, fanning herself with her cards, “I thought you were supposed to be a detective.” 

     “We all know this game makes absolutely no sense,” Mako spat, his face turning red. 

     “Hey,” Han said with a raspy voice. His face was pooling in sweat, “It’s getting a bit hot in here.” 

     “Here,” Wu said, standing up shakily, “I’ll get some air going.” 

     “Your highness, don’t!” Han yelled, struggling to his feet. Wu went to a port window and twisted his mouth, trying to look out of it. 

     “Hey, I can’t see anything. The window got all smudged up. Hang on, let me-” When Wu opened the window, a mighty dusty howl ripped through. Wu screamed and leapt back. A blast of wild air shot at Korra. She kicked away and rolled. 

     “Wu, close it!” Mako yelled. 

     “I CAN’T!” Wu attempted to shriek over the roaring winds, his robe yanked off his body. He cried and picked up a silk cushion to hide himself. Korra rolled her eyes and waved her arms. The window shut with a slam. Dust fell to the ground, coating the entire floor in golden grains. A klaxon rang out. Red lights blinked.

     “It’s a dust storm!” Mako yelled, “Quick, Han, get to the cockpit!” 

     “What are we going to do?” Wu wailed, ducking under a table. Before Mako could answer, the ship lurched to starboard. Korra yelled, thrown backwards and slamming against a rail to the stairs. A sofa started to slide toward Wu. Korra rolled and whirled it aside. Wu crouched, shivering. 

     “Mako, find the parachutes!” Korra yelled, dashing to the cockpit. She threw open the door. Han was frantically pushing buttons and sliding levers. He was a whirlwind of panic. Korra was transfixed. The windows were dark, obscured by sand. 

     “It’s jammed her up bad!” Han yelled, “And I can’t see nothing! I couldn’t even make an emergency landing if I wanted!” 

     “What can I do?” Korra asked, stepping forward. They lurched portside. This time, Korra buffetted her fall with a blast of air. A siren buzzed urgently. 

     “That’s an engine down!” Han yelled, “maybe two.” 

     “Han. Listen to me. What can I do?” Korra said, clenching her fists. Han shrugged helplessly. Korra groaned. She wrenched open a supply closet. One canvas jacket hung on a rack and it was fit for a Han. Whatever, it would have to do. She tore it off the hanger and swung her arms through it. The material was stiff and hung awkwardly. 

     “What are you doing?” Han shouted. 

     “Where’s an exit?” Korra yelled, popping goggles onto her eyes. Han pointed up. A hatch. “Perfect,” Korra said, cinching thick rope around her waist, wrapping the rest around her knuckles. She ran to the hatch and mentalbent the iron wheel. The hatch door flew open and dust streamed in. 

     “Hey!” Mako cried out. Korra turned. He tossed her his new red scarf. Korra fluidly tied it around her nose and mouth. They nodded once and she was jumped through the hatch. She launched into a screaming world of chaos and needles threatening to shred her skin down to bone. Korra gripped onto a rung.. With her other hand, she slowly and inexpertly tied a thick knot around the rung. Tenzin once tried to teach her to airbend knots but she scorched the rope in frustration. Good thing he wasn’t here to tell her how badly she was doing. 

     Rope snug, Korra kicked off from the ship and into the sky. A panic rose inside her chest, but a moment later, the rope went taut and held her firmly, an echo of security. Korra looked around her and could not recognize sky from land. Only sand, everywhere. A puff of hot air blasted her and she spun in circles. She shot air from her palms to correct the spin. An acrid stench reached her nostrils and she gagged. Smoke. And leaking oil. They were burning.  

     Korra pressed her knuckles together. Her eyes flashed white in the Avatar state. She projected a protective sphere of air around her. The bubble pushed outwards, growing larger and larger. The windows became uncovered and Han waved up to her. The sphere of air was already draining her. But they needed to see where they were going. She called up a deep reserve of herself and pushed harder. Korra strained against the roaring winds. 

     With one last push, she parted the way ahead of the ship, splitting the storm away from the ship. Korra gritted her teeth. Her air walls were shaking, she could not keep it up for long. But at least they could see ahead. And ahead was a vast expanse of desert. Good. Suddenly, a whine in her ears died. The airship went silent. They were sinking. They were falling out of the sky. The land was spreading outward and outward. Korra could now see that they were not pointed toward empty sands but a small dot, a small substance. 

     “Oh no,” she whispered. A town. They were falling like a missile straight into a small town. Who lived out here in the empty desert? Korra took in a deep breath. As the buildings were taking shape, she knew what she had to do. The airship was careening down. At the last moment, she pivoted the air shield parting the storm towards Earth. Everything went black. Screaming. Howling. Metal lurching. Iron in her mouth. Rolling. Dirt. Screaming.

 

* * *

 

     Korra woke at nightfall. She laid on a mat with a green cotton blanket. Beside her were several plates of food and a bouquet of cactus flowers. She sat up shakily and put a hand to her head. Someone gasped. Korra saw a little boy with a big head. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. 

     “Um- hello,” Korra said. The boy squeezed a small polarbear dog in his hands. The more his mouth opened, the harder he pressed the dog to his chest. “Hey, that looks a little like Naga,” Korra said with a light smile. 

     “Muh-muh-muh-muh,” the boy stuttered, “MOMMY!” Footsteps. A flickering light. A tall woman entered the room. 

     “What is it, Mondo?” the woman said, “Is it the Avatar?” The boy pointed. The woman turned. In the flickering light, her eyes were dark as pines. She was tall and solid and wore her hair back in a braided chignon. “Oh, I see you’ve woken. Please, Avatar Korra, we have food for you. An offering by the people of Cactus Station.” 

     “Where’s Mako?” Korra asked, “what happened to the airship?”

     The woman sat down beside the mat, saying, “Here, have some water. Everyone is alright. Though I can’t say the same for your ship.” Korra took the glass of water. As she swallowed, her throat was sore and scarred by the sands. “My name is Naomi,” the woman said, her voice low and assuring, “I lead this outpost. Well, rather, I used to lead. We’ve been struggling out here. I’m sure you see why.” The wind howled and rattled against the closed window pane. Cloths were stuffed in the cracks. 

     “How long has it been like this?” Korra asked. Naomi cocked her head and raised a thick eyebrow.

     “You don’t know?” Naomi asked. Korra shook her head. Naomi stood, “Apparently neither did the Earth King though I find that suspicious.” 

     “How can he know what happens out in the wastelands?” Korra asked. Naomi balled her fists.

     “Wastelands? Cactus Station was built as an outpost for Kuvira’s rails. This is the Si Wong desert, gateway to Ba Sing Se.” 

     “I’m sorry, I didn’t-” 

     “And this is no storm,” Naomi continued, lifting her chin, “the sand benders out here call it ‘The Flooding Dust’. These winds are like nothing my people have seen in thousands of years. Dust is ripping off the plains and dunes and destroying towns. Water has dried and nothing grows.” 

     Korra bowed her head, “That sounds awful.” 

     “For the first time, the people of the Earth kingdom are losing their roots,” Naomi whispered, bending down, “our homes, our livelihoods. We’re moving wherever we can be safe. We need your help, Avatar Korra.” 

     Korra cringed. How often had those words been said to her? Miracles were never part of the deal. A bit of bending, a bit of frustrated conversations with fickle spirits and gods. Was this in the Avatar handbook? She wondered if the spirits had retreated back to their own world to escape the incessant and impossible petitions of humans. 

     “I’m sorry,” Korra whispered, “I just don’t see how.” Naomi’s face smoothed.

     “You must tell the world. People listen to you. You have to tell them what’s happening here.” 

     Korra sighed, “They told you we were going to a world conference thingy, didn’t they?” 

     Naomi smiled, “I’m the mayor and sheriff and healer and mechanic around here. Everyone’s business is my business.”

 

* * *

 

     The next morning, Korra, Mako, Wu and Han waited a distance away from the broken airship. Naomi emerged from the busted cockpit, walking down the stairs. She wore pale green overalls smudged with oil and she stuffed her gloves into her back pockets. 

     “Your ship’s fit for scrap. You’ll need to take the train.” 

     “And when does that arrive?” Mako asked, “We’re already late to the conference.” 

     “In an hour. You know you’re lucky. Had you crashed anywhere else out here, buzzardwasps would be picking your bones by now,” Naomi responded. 

     “I think we would have managed,” Mako replied crossing his arms, “this isn’t our first crashed airship in the desert, you know.” 

     “Good to know,” Naomi answered, tying a dark green bandana to her mouth “and you’re welcome!” She walked toward a shed and slammed the door closed. 

     “She didn’t even do anything!” Wu yelled, straightening his dusty jacket. 

     “What are you fools doing outside?” someone yelled out from a small house, “Hurry! Can’t you hear it?” A droning whine surrounded the group. Dust flew and choked them. Mako grabbed Wu by the arm and the four dove into Naomi’s house, slamming the door. Mako and Korra fought against the door, straining to close it. 

     “Korra, what do you think this is?” Mako said as he grunted, pressing his shoulder into the door. 

     “I don’t know!” Korra answered, shoving it shut, “But it’s not good, Mako.”

 

* * *

 

 

     The four piled onto the train. Korra’s hair was thick with dust. When they took their seats, Korra looked around. All other passengers wore goggles around their necks and bandanas on their mouths like Naomi. Everyone seemed a singular shade of pale. Dust seemed to have coated their lives. 

     “Do you see?” Korra whispered to Mako. 

     “Whole families are on here,” Mako answered, looking at a father and mother with three small children between them.

     “And everything they own,” Korra said. Bags and boxes and suitcases were crammed underneath benches and crowded into overhead compartments. Some people looked back at them and Korra blushed. It felt very private, what she saw. 

     “Where do you think they’re all going?” Mako asked. 

     “Naomi said wherever they can,” Korra whispered back. But what could that mean?

 

* * *

 

 

     They arrived at the palace of Ba Sing Se in the late afternoon. Wu was whisked away for what he called ‘emergency cleansing’ and Han left to make a report to Future Industries about the airship. Korra felt alone in the bustle of servants and waiters preparing for the international conference. There was a tap on her shoulder. It was Suyin. 

“Su!” Korra cried, wrapping her arms around her, “oh, it’s so good to see you!” 

     “Korra, what happened to you?” Su said, stepping away, “You know what? No, I don’t want to hear it. You’re coming with me.”

 

* * *

     Korra sat on a chair in the bathroom as Su attended her. 

     “So, what happened?” Su asked as she combed through Korra’s now clean and wet hair, “Also, will you hold still? You’re worse than Kuvira when she was a girl. Always wriggling, always demanding tighter braids. Why didn’t I see the little tyrant in her back then?” 

     Korra smirked and said, “We sorta crashed in the desert.” 

     “Ha!” Su ripped through a knot of hair, “Got it! Also, why am I not surprised to hear this? Isn’t this the second time you’ve crashed an airship?” 

     “When you’re the Avatar, you don’t take anything for granted,” Korra muttered, “Like saving the world and seeing it fall to pieces again.” 

     “Fall to pieces?” Su said, looking at Korra in the mirror, “Alright, let’s get you dressed. Here, I brought a dress along in case Lin decided to show up. But I just found out she’s staying in Republic City.”Korra stood up.

     “Listen, Su. Have you heard about the huge sand storm? It seems like kind’ve a big deal.” Su put her hands on her hips.

     “You haven’t said anything about it to anyone, have you?” 

     “Well, not yet, but I was going to bring it up in my speech tonight and-” The doors to the bathroom slammed closed. Korra jumped. Su waved her hands and the door clicked locked. 

     “Listen, Korra,” Su said, holding Korra’s hand, “there’s something you need to be told.” 

     Su slowly said, “A lot has happened in the Earth Kingdom since Kuvira left. And a lot has stayed the same.” 

     “Yeah and I thought this conference was about reform,” Korra answered. 

     “Raiko and Wu are trying as hard as they can to keep the dust storm quiet,” Su said, “Korra, Zaofu’s autonomy is being threatened. We fought so hard for it with Kuvira and now that we have it back, I’m just trying to stay out of conflict. I 'm here to sign the agreement and return to my people.” Korra never felt more confused. Why wouldn’t they help? Why would anyone be keeping it a secret? And why Raiko? It wasn’t even his kingdom. 

     “I- I just don’t understand,” Korra said quietly. Su raised a hand and flicked her fingers. The lock unbolted. The door opened. 

     “You want to help?” Su said, clutching her wrist. "Then stay out of the Earth Kingdom.” Su walked out. “Your dress is sitting on the chair.” 

     Korra looked up at herself in a long mirror stretched from the ceiling to the marble floor. In the mirror was the mirror behind her. And in between were infinite Korras. All of them stared at her. All of them were watching.

 


	6. The Cave

     Opal paced the upstairs foyer of the Earth Kingdom palace. She was hungry. At the international conference, dignitaries milled around a lavish offering of fatty, creamy, steaming platters of meat. Meat. Turkeyhen sausage slathered in coconut gravy. Roasted boar-ox thighs swimming in their own juices arranged around a circle of fried snout. She laced her fingers around her rounded and planetary middle. 

     “Uh, hon?” Bolin whispered, inching towards her, “you’re drooling on the carpet.” 

     “What?” Opal answered, startled. She wiped her mouth with a golden sleeve. 

     “Whoa, look!” Bolin shouted, pointing to the table, “Dumplings!” Bolin charged ahead, brushing against a young woman pouring punch. The drink sloshed onto her green gowns. 

     “What are you doing you- Oh-” the young woman bowed, “Bolin. It’s good to see you. Will you be speaking tonight?” Bolin yanked a gravy ladle from a bowl and scooped up dumplings onto a plate. He shrugged nonchalantly. 

     “Oh, you know, only if the Earth King insists. Him and I are such great pals, he’ll let me know if I have to step in and shine.” The woman frowned a little and pointed to his plate.

     “You have quite a lot of dump-” 

     “Eh buh buh-” Bolin held up a hand, “I know what I'm doing.” 

     “He’s an expert in stuffing his face,” Opal interrupted, twining her arm through his, “So pleased to meet you- I didn’t quite catch your name.” The woman extended a hand.

     “It’s Noh.” 

     “It most certainly is. Have a good evening, m’am,” Opal bowed quickly and pulled Bolin away from the table. 

     “Hey! But I didn’t get a chance to-” 

     “Who is she?” Opal fumed under her breath. 

     “She already told you,” Bolin said, sticking a dumpling down his mouth, “deden’ oo 'ear her?” Opal crossed her arms.

     “You certainly get to meet a lot of people in your line of work, don’t you?” Bolin nodded his head eagerly.

     “Oh, yeah, it’s great being Wu’s spokesperson. You get to ride on trains, sleep on trains, eat on trains-” 

     “Meet interesting and connected young women?” Opal finished. 

     “Yup,” Bolin said. He noticed Opal’s withering frown. “But, but, uh, hey! I mean, come on, I promise I’ve only gotten one of those interesting women pregnant.” Opal’s frown eased up slightly.

     “Is that so?” 

     “I mean, you know,” Bolin said with a side grin and an arched eyebrow, “as far as I know.” Opal swooped a jet of air under his dish, flinging out his hands. Bolin screamed. 

     “My dumplings!” The plate flew out towards the serving table. It smacked into a smartly stacked pyramid of cabbages. The cabbages tumbled, rolling off the table and down the central staircase. Men and women yelled and slipped on the bouncing vegetables. 

     “My cabbages!” a thin waiter shouted, pulling at his hair. He turned to Bolin, exasperated. “Sir, do you know how long it took me to create that masterpiece?” 

     “Hey, don’t look at me, pal. We’re both victims here,” Bolin said, slinging his arm around the waiter. The man dissolved into tears as Bolin said, “There, there. Maybe this was a sign for you to move on to better, bigger things to stack on top of each other.” The man sniffed.

     “Yeah, maybe you’re right. Hey, you’re that Nuktuk guy, aren’t you?” 

     “Oh, well,” Bolin ran his hands over his coifed hair, “It's one of my many titles.” 

     “Well, I don’t mean to toot my own trumpet, but,” the man said as he straightened his waiter’s jacket, “I’m president of the Ba Sing Se classic movers fan club.” 

     “ _Classic_?” Bolin said, scratching his head, “But, but, doesn’t that usually mean old?” 

     “Bolin,” Opal put her hand on his shoulder, “we need to get going.” Opal dragged Bolin from the crowded table. They walked towards a darkened hallway and turned the corner. The two entered an empty and expansive library. Glass double-doors led to an outer balcony. Ba Sing Se's hills were lit by twinkling dots. 

     “Opal, I have a question,” Bolin whispered, grabbing her hand. 

     “What is it?” Opal asked, her soft green eyes concerned. 

     “Am I- am I old? Are we old already?” 

     “I’m not quite sure what you mean.”A door on the opposite end of the library banged open. Korra stormed in, fuming. She had hitched her green dressed over the cinching sash to become breeches. 

     “It just doesn’t make any sense!” she growled to herself. Upon seeing Bolin and Opal, she froze, blushing. “Um, you haven’t seen Raiko or Wu around, have you?” she asked. 

     “We-uh-” Bolin said. Shouting rang out behind him. Someone was yelling in the hallway. It was President Raiko. 

     “Well I don’t care! You find whatever lunkhead decided to pile up cabbages for an international trade agreement conference and have them promptly removed!” Raiko roared. 

     “This is my palace!” Wu cut in, “Mister President, I will not stand for you ordering around the people I usually order around.” They were coming closer. Bolin cringed, backing up. 

     “Uh oh, what do we do? Should we try to run?” Bolin whispered.

     Raiko barked, “Well, somebody needs to steer this sinking ship and I’ll be blasted if I leave this up to some scrawny-” Raiko and Wu entered the library and paused. Raiko stared at Korra and knitted his dark eyebrows. “And what were you doing? Eavesdropping?” 

     “ _Scrawny?_ ” Wu hissed, sticking out his arm as his other hand rolled up his green silken sleeve, “Scrawny, huh? Does this look scrawny to you, sir?” 

     Mako intervened, “Wu, now would be an appropriate time to demonstrate a little regal decorum.” 

     “Right,” Wu rolled his eyes, “Tell that to Mr. Mustache over there.” 

     Raiko stood straight, “Don’t confuse age with senility, your majesty. Or youth with progress. We have already come to terms. Your limp signature is all that is needed. I’m sure, considering what is at stake for your people, you will manage.” Raiko strode away, towards the opposite door he entered. Bolin turned to Mako, confused. Mako shook his head. Korra watched Raiko leave, balling her fists. 

     “Korra,” Mako stepped forward gently, “Korra, please, don’t-” Korra ran off. As Raiko exited, Korra burst through the door. 

     “Raiko! We need to talk!” she yelled. 

     “Korra,” Raiko answered without turning around, “Please. Follow me.” 

     “No, there’s something important I have to tell you-” 

     “I know,” Raiko turned around slowly, “as do I. Come with me.” Korra, begrudingly, followed Raiko. The man led her through a study room, now covered in dropcloths and untouched since Queen Hou-Ting. They went out to another balcony and down a flight of stairs to a winding side garden. A fountain gushed and splashed in the center. “It’s good to get away from the distracting atmosphere, isn’t it?” Raiko asked, crossing his arms behind his back. 

     “So you and Wu aren’t really on the best of terms?” Korra raised an eyebrow, “I’m surprised. I thought he wanted your help reforming the Earth kingdom into a democracy.” 

     Raiko bowed his head, “What is true is not always our reality.” 

“I will admit he can get a little annoying, but you two should really continue working together,” Korra said, stepping forward. Raiko took a step away from her. 

     “Korra, what is it that you have to tell me?” 

     Korra knotted her mouth and said, “Well, sir, I’m a little uneasy being the one to say this. Especially since I was sworn not to bring it up tonight.”

     “Yes?” Raiko turned, “please, Korra, what is it?” 

     “Do you know about the huge dust storm in central Earth Kingdom? A lot of people are leaving their homes and I’m not sure they’re getting much help.” 

     “What?” Raiko frowned, “this is what you wanted to tell me?” 

     “Sir,  it’s very important the world leaders know tonight and-” 

     “Never you mind the Earth Kingdom!” Raiko snapped fiercely, his face burned red. Korra jumped back, surprised by his sudden ferocity. She set her face hard. 

     “I’m the Avatar! It’s my job to maintain balance within the-” 

     “Oh, balance,” Raiko shook his head and looked away, “And a fine job you’re doing with that. You can’t even handle what’s going on in your own backyard.” 

     “My backyard? What do you mean?” She asked. Raiko looked at her. His eyes piercing into hers. 

     “You know what’s happening in Republic City,” he whispered hoarsely, “And you have the nerve to tell me about some ridiculous storm!” 

     “No,” Korra cut in, “No, I don’t have a clue. Tenzin told me there were murders and no suspects. That doesn’t sound like my kind of problem. With all due respect, Mister President, that sounds like yours.” 

     “No,” Raiko hissed, “you can feel it, can’t you? Can’t you?” 

     “What? I- what? Do you mean Vaatu? How do you-” A sense rippled through her. She ducked. A boulder crashed against the stairs. Korra jumped up. Raiko tossed his head from side to side. He shuddered, vibrating. “Who are you?” Korra yelled. 

     “He’s returned, hasn’t he?” Raiko screeched in a hollowed and elderly voice. Korra pulled water from the fountain, whipping it around her torso.

     “For the last time: who are you?” She yelled. Raiko stomped his foot and thrust his arms at the fountain. It ripped out of the ground, earth shaking loose. The fountain spun, launched for Korra. Water sprayed violently. Korra rolled and threaded large bands of the water around the stonework, freezing it stiff to the ground. “Where’s President Raiko? What have you done with him?” Korra yelled, maintaining a fighting position, keeping her eyes on the man. 

     “Kya was foolish to send you to me!” the man screeched in the same raspy voice, “You’re not worthy to receive Avatar Nahsu’s texts!” The man dashed away, quick and sleek. He threw himself into a thicket of bushes. 

     “Hey!” Korra charged after him, shooting a large flaming bacll at the hedges. She leapt through the newly blasted hole and ran, spotting him fleeing down the hills, toward the city.

 

* * *

 

 

     Back in the library, Wu sat on the ground, his knees drawn up. He sniffled, wiping his nose on a pale green handkerchief Opal had offered him. 

     “Auntie always said you had to have two things in politics: big walls and a tough skin. And now look at me- no one takes me seriously at all.” Pabu nestled in Wu’s lap. He looked up at Wu and licked him on his large nose. “Sometimes I wish I was never King. Sometimes, I like to pretend I’m an animal bender who lives in a faraway palace with little talking monkeypanda servants.” 

     “There’s no such thing as an animal bender,” Mako said, patting him on the back, “And if there were, would you really want to know what they’re thinking?” Pabu chittered, dashing under Wu’s blouse. He giggled and snorted. 

     “He knows I can’t stay sad for long!” Wu yelled, rolling around in laughter. 

     “Well, glad to see someone having a good evening,” Mako said, walking to Bolin. 

     “Hey, Korra and the president have been gone a while,” Bolin said, stroking his chin, “you don’t think she finally air-bended him off a cliff or he declared her an enemy of the state, do you?” Mako frowned.

     “It is strange, isn’t it?” Mako walked out to the balcony. The air was crisp. In an outdoor plaza, people congregated and laughed and ate. There was a clump of representatives near- what? It was President Raiko. He seemed jovial and he held up a glass of champagne. “Then where’s-” An eruption of flame lit up a side garden. “Korra,” said Mako. He spun around and raced through the library. 

“Hey, wait up! I haven’t gotten to fight in forever!” Bolin yelled, following after him.  

“Wait a minute!” Opal yelled, “Don’t leave me with…” Opal looked at Wu, who was still giggling and rolling around on the ground with the fire ferret. “That’s it. Nuts to the air bender diet. Momma needs some goosequail,” she said, walking away in the opposite direction.

 

* * *

     Korra sped through the streets of Ba Sing Se. She could feel it now. Something about this strange man was vibrating. She could not describe what she was feeling, but it helped her navigate her way. The streets of the upper end of Ba Sing Se pulsed with the night life and the streets were crowded with darting Sato Mobiles and vendor carts. 

     Kya. He had mentioned Kya. This must be the monk Kya told her about. Yao. Kya said Yao would bring her to the Li Ahng. She had to stop him. 

     She darted through a side alley. Overhead, between two buildings, she saw the man leap from one building to another. She ran, flinging herself onto a metal rain gutter. She bent the gutter, scrunching it upwards until she was close enough to the ledge to leap onto the roof. Korra pounced and kept running. On the roof tops and under the moon, the figure streaked across the skyline. Ahead was the river. 

     Korra leapt high over the buildings, pushed on by air, a tornado of fury. He jumped off the last rooftop and she dove off to follow. When her feet hit the ground, she panicked. She lost the vibration. She was on an empty dirt road, the black river rushing beside her. Korra spun around. She put a hand to her forehead.

     “I don’t understand.” The person, maybe Yao, maybe someone else, was gone. She closed her eyes and spread out her feet. An echoing pulse pooled out from her body but she could not sense anything around her. She heard a small gasp. Two arms flailed out from the rushing waters and slipped under. Korra, without thought, sprang into the river. She was met with an icy and turbulent embrace. She blasted herself forward with jets of water. As she approached the thrashing person she saw it was an old woman kicking and floundering. “Hang on,” Korra shouted, gripping her hard around the waist. 

     But at her touch, Korra heard a piercing howl. It was coming from herself. She  lost grip of the woman, who now spun madly through the churning waters. 

     “Wait!” Korra yelled. She propelled herself out of the river. There was no way she could catch this person by touch. Chasing the bobbing figure downstream, Korra swooped both her arms from below to above her head. Water exploded over her. A wail cut through the hiss of falling water. A splutter. Korra smiled. She had popped the woman out of the river. The woman shakily got to her feet. 

     “Oh no, you don’t,” Korra yelled. Using water soaked into the grass, Korra froze icy manacles around the woman’s legs and arms. She fell with a feeble cry. Korra winced. Imprisoning an old woman felt wrong. But what happened when the woman had touched her? "Alright,” Korra said as she squatted near the heaving woman, “how about you tell me-” 

     “Korra?” someone yelled. It was Mako. Korra looked up. 

     “I’m over here!” Korra shouted, standing up, waving her arms, “You two didn’t need to follow me, I’ve got this.” 

     “Korra!” Bolin howled, running over, “that’s not the real President Raiko!” 

     “Thanks, Bolin!” 

     “Korra!” Bolin howled again. 

     “What?” Korra screeched. 

     “Neither of us have a way to get over the river!” 

     “Oh, for the love of-” Korra stomped over and froze over a bridge that arched above the water. She turned back to the old woman and gasped. Asami laid writhing on the ground, bound by the ice manacles. 

     “Korra! What am I doing here? What’s happening?” Asami cried. 

     “Korra, I don’t like whatever this is,” Mako whispered, coming up beside her. They looked at Asami, who had tears in her eyes. 

     “Yup,” Bolin crossed his pointer fingers in front of him, “this is some serious baddy spirit badness.” 

     “When I tried touching her, or him, or it, I felt strange,” Korra said. 

     “Will someone please get me out of this?” the Asami figure demanded. 

     “Nice try, spirit thingy doo,” Bolin said, putting his hands on his hips, “it’s going to take a lot more than-” 

     “Bolin, help!” Opal shrieked, rolling around in the grass, “get me out of this!” Bolin’s jaw dropped. He rushed over and put his hand out to her shoulder. As his fingers brushed her, he crumpled to the ground, screaming in horror. Mako yanked him away, shaking his head. 

     “I just don’t understand,” Korra whispered, “I think this is just a person. An earth bender, I’m pretty sure.” Opal morphed back into the old woman from the river. She had long and flowing silver hair. Wrinkles etched deeply across her forehead and circled her eyes, which were black and did not shine. Her torso and arms were thin and her skin lay flat across the veins of her forehead and arms. She was ancient.  

     “I’m not a person anymore than you are,” she rasped, “though what I know eclipses your powers, so long as you do not accept the other half of you.” 

     “What are you talking about?” Korra asked, crossing her arms. The woman sighed, looking up at the moon. 

     “Just as you draw strength from Raava, so can strength be found in another,” she whispered, looking back to her, “Isn’t that why you searched for me, Avatar Korra?” 

     “What is she talking about?” Mako asked, “She’s not some Unalaq disciple is she?” 

     The woman growled, “Don’t ever speak that worm’s name in my presence. He was an abuser of Vaatu’s power, nothing more.” 

     “Hmm, you know, at first I wasn’t so sure what with the super-scary-maybe-spirity stuff,” Bolin cut in, “but she's not Unalaq-brand crazy. Just, you know, mystery-type crazy.” The woman stood up to her knees. Korra held up her fists. 

     "You speak of Vaatu as if you know anything about him. Or Raava,” the woman whispered. 

     “You’re Yao, aren’t you?” Korra asked. The woman dropped her head. A strong vibration began. All at once, the ice around Yao’s wrists and feet shattered. She kicked down and launched up a wall of earth between her and Korra. Korra crumbled the wall, shooting off large chunks towards Yao. The old woman dodged and redirected the hits. Spinning on her heels, the woman stomped down, forming a bed of lava. Yao threw molten balls at them. Korra shifted away from a ball narrowly, feeling roaring heat at her ear. 

     “Not. Cool. Man.” Bolin said as he swiveled and redirected the lava rocks, "This isn't really that fun when it's not coming from me!” Yao ran off. Bolin smoothed over the bed of hot lava and the three darted after her. They were leaving the city behind. The land turned from grass to scrubby rock. 

     “Korra, I want to help but I don’t even know what’s going on!” Mako yelled. 

     “Kya told me to find her! She’s our key to figure out what's going on in Republic City,” Korra screamed, sweeping up sharp rocks into the air and flinging them forward. One of the rocks hit the back of Yao’s head. She stumbled. 

     “Wait!” Mako put his hand out, “Can’t you see? She’s leading us out of the city.” 

     “Mako, I can’t just let her get away!” Korra said, gesturing towards Yao. 

     “And I don’t want us killed. Wu needs me and Republic City needs you,” Mako argued. 

     Korra growled, “Will people stop telling me who I work for? I’m not Republic City’s watchdog! I want to help the whole world, okay?” 

     “Uh, guys?” Bolin cut in, beads of sweat running down his forehead, “um, are you seeing this, too?” A tornado, conjured from the earth and air, whipped across the rocky plain. It spun heavily and fierce. Through the wind, Korra could see Yao swiveling her arms. 

     “Is she-,” Mako’s eyes widened, “Korra, how is she doing that? How is she earth _and_ air bending?” They ran. Chunks of rocks flew and crashed around them. It was hailing earth. A jagged stone sliced Korra’s ankle. 

     “Bolin! Bend a shelter for us!” Mako shouted. 

     “I’m trying!” Bolin yelled back. He raised a thick slab of earth and they hurtled over it. Behind them, the tornado beat it to dust. “But that’s a little bit of a problem!” 

     “Korra!” Mako yelled. 

     “On it,” Korra shouted. But she wasn’t. She didn’t have a plan. Her mind was reeling and the roaring winds made her mind untangle. 

     “Look!” Mako shouted. He pointed to a narrow crack. A slim cave. They bolted into the cave. Bolin sealed the entrance shut. Darkness engulfed them. Outside, the tornado tore forward. The walls shook. Mako sparked fire in his palms. He brushed his brow. They all panted, drenched in sweat and fear. 

     “Avatar Korra,” came a thin voice, “you’ve arrived.” Korra gasped. They were not alone. Spare possessions and furniture were tucked further back in the cave. In a small chair was Yao. 

     “How did you-” 

     “Please, come closer, Avatar,” Yao whispered. She nodded to the sealed entrance. Cracks rippled across the slab of earth and it fell to dust. 

     “How were you able to do that back there?” Korra asked, “You could do more than one bending. How is that even possible?” 

     “Won’t you sit-” 

     “I’m not sitting until you tell me,” Korra barked, “Tell me how you were able to shift forms. Are you some sort of spirit? Is this about Vaatu?” Yao’s silver hair framed her sharp face. Her dark green eyes did not reveal a flicker of emotion. 

     “Your ignorance makes you angry. How do you ever expect to learn if you rip to shreds anything different?” 

     “Alright, I don’t need anymore cryptic elders in my life,” Korra shot a plume of fire into the woman’s firepit. It sparked, lighting up the rest of the cave, “What I need are some answers- and- Mako, what is it?” Mako was tugging onto her sleeve. He pointed up. Korra gasped. The cave walls were fully illuminated now. They glistened in golden and red and green and blue paint. Scrawlings traced the entire cave, as far as Korra could see into it. 

     “Korra, what is this?” Mako asked. 

     "I don’t know,” Korra answered, putting her fingers out to touch the walls. 

     Yao bowed her head, “I am tired. You must go now.” 

     Korra turned to Yao, “Excuse me?” 

     “I can see you will not listen to me. There is no other way. So go on. Into the cave.” 

     “Is there something in there?” Korra asked quietly. A wind howled out from the long and dark tunnel. It brushed against her and vibrated. Then, it shuddered out of the cave and into the night sky. “What was that?” Korra whispered, “that vibration, I felt it before. It was coming off of you. What is that?” 

     “You want to know?” The woman stood up from her chair. She walked over to Korra. “Then go.” The wind rattled again and extinguished the flame. Korra and Mako grappled in the brief darkness until the fire was re-lit. Yao was gone. 

     “You guys!” Bolin shouted, “Look!” Korra turned around and her heart froze. The cave entrance was gone. A tunnel snaked before her. She looked behind and saw a tunnel just as endless behind her. She was trapped. 

     “Whoa,” Bolin said. He grasped his arms together and chattered, “That is some serious dark spiritness going on. Did I mention I don’t trust that lady? Because I seriously do not trust her.” 

     “Shape-shifting, double bending, and now this?” Mako said, gesturing out to the tunnels, “this is nothing I’ve ever even heard of.” 

     “I just don't understand what she wants from me,” Korra said soberly. 

     “She could be a spirit pretending to be a human,” Mako replied. 

     “And I told you, I don’t feel it,” Korra said, rubbing her temples, “which seems to be the only thing I can answer.” 

     “Guys, even if she were five fire ferrets stacked on top of each,” Bolin cut in, “it won't get us out of this cave.” 

     “I think we know the only way out,” Korra answered, lighting her palms with fire. “Come on, might as well take a look around.” 

     “I don’t like this,” Mako answered, following. 

     “Great. Now stay close,” Korra answered. 

     “But we don’t know what’s in there,” Mako said. Korra shrugged him off.

     “I have a feeling.”


	7. Circle of Light

           In the cave, Mako lit two fires in his hands. Bolin scratched behind his head. He peered up and down the strange writings on the cave walls, sticking out his lip. 

           “So this is…” Bolin said, trailing off, “yeah, I can’t read any of this.” 

           “This whole thing is strange,” Korra grumbled, walking forward, “I wonder if Yao just trapped us down here. If there even is an answer.” 

            “It doesn't look too good,” Bolin answered, spreading out his hands, “What with the 'being trapped in an endless cave' thing.” Korra kicked a pebble. The air was cool and a feeling of moisture clung to her bare shoulders and neck.           

            “Maybe we should earth bend out of here?” Mako asked, “You know, for those of us capable of doing that?” 

            “Don’t worry, brother of mine,” Bolin said, rubbing his hands together, “Let ol’ Nuktuk handle this one.” Bolin spread out of his legs, breathing out. As if ready to lift heavy weights, he heaved his arms steadily upward. The walls vibrated but did not move. Sweat rolled down his neck. Bolin dropped his hands in exasperation, panting. “Yup, it’s not budging.” Bolin wiped his brow. Korra put her hands on the rock and closed her eyes. Her senses pooled out from her fingers. 

            “It’s like the earth’s being held together by something,” Korra whispered, “Almost like-” There came a whooshing sound ahead. Then another, louder. 

            “Did you hear that?” Mako said, looking forward. Vaatu. It had to be, Korra thought. She bolted forward. “No! Korra!” Mako shouted. Korra sped ahead, darting down the tunnel. Suddenly, she halted. Her body felt a strange tingling. She stared into the darkness. What was this feeling?

            _This is wrong._  

            _This can’t be happening._  

            Korra put a hand to her forehead. "What?” she said, “I don’t understand.”  

            “What? What is it?” Mako said, running to her side. 

            Korra turned to him and said, “ I thought I heard something. ‘This can’t be happening’? Nevermind. None of that made any sense.” 

            “Hey,”  Bolin shouted, “did you guys see? We passed a split in the road.” Korra turned around.

            “We did?” A tidal blast of the creeping wind shot through her. 

            _Don’t._

Korra curled her fists. What did Vaatu not want her to see? They must be getting closer. She followed Bolin through the split in the tunnel. 

            “Weird, I didn’t see that back there,” Mako commented. 

            “Probably because you two went running off!” Bolin shouted, “Also, can we promise not to do that again?” 

            “We don’t know what we’ll face down here,” Mako answered. 

            “I know. I just- I just felt something, okay?” Korra said, agitated. 

            “Oh, no,” Bolin said quietly. Mako stepped forward. His eyes widened. Korra cursed. “Speaking of which,” Bolin said. The tunnel had opened up into a large cavern. Korra burned the flames in her palms brighter. The cavern was circular and lined with dozens of openings. 

            “So, which one?” Korra whispered. 

            “Korra, we can’t just blindly pick one. We could get lost,” Mako whispered back.

            “I know,” Bolin said, fishing into his pocket. He pulled something out, “Wait, no, that’s a coupon. Yes- this- no, another coupon. Man, I need to take Opal to that noodle place before these bad boys expire.” 

            “Bolin!” Mako and Korra fumed. 

            “Got it!” Bolin shouted, holding up a small green pouch, “knew this would come in handy.” 

            “And that would be?” Korra growled, crossing her arms. 

            “A gift from Opal,” Bolin said, taking out a small iron compass and ball of iron, “every Zaofu foot soldier carries one. It’s pretty neat, look. I take this little ball and-” The ball morphed. Bolin hovered it over to the entrance of the tunnel they emerged from. The metal glommed on to the rock wall. “And now, look! This compass will always point to it. Wherever we go, it’ll always point right here,” Bolin said, looking down at the compass as it twirled around, the needle following the splotch of iron, “Opal said it has to do with some the metal's frequency. They hum together as long as they touch earth and an earthbender. Gosh-” Bolin cradled the compass, “I sure do love that woman.” Mako clapped his hand on Bolin’s shoulder.

            “You did good.”  

            “Okay, great,” Korra said, “Now, let's get going.” Mako and Bolin stepped forward. The cave walls grumbled. They paused. There was silence again. "Here,” Korra said, “why don’t we take go down this way?” 

            “Korra! Stop!” Bolin whispered, “your steps are-” 

            Korra stepped forward and shouted, “Bolin, come on!" She walked, spinning around, spreading out her hands, “What's your problem?” Mako and Bolin exchanged glances and walked forward. The cave shuddered violently. From above, a rock crashed down before their feet. Bolin rolled back. A dark wind howled out from the tunnel behind them. It ruffled through their clothes, sending goosebumps along Korra’s flesh. A fog filled her mind. 

            _Choose_

            “Choose? Choose what?” Korra said, frowning. 

            “What was that?” Mako asked beside her. Bolin rolled back to his feet and walked over to them. “Hmm.” Mako knotted his mouth. “I think only one of us can move at a time.” 

            “On the count of three,” Korra said, holding up her fingers, “One, two-” They all lifted their feet. The walls rumbled loud as distant thunder. Three more rocks rocketed down, exploding around them. “It’s making us choose who goes forward,” Korra whispered, “Do you think this is some sort of test?” 

            Bolin handed her the compass, “Hey, from everything I’ve learned, you either listen to disembodied spirits or-” he drew a finger sharply across his neck. Korra took the compass.

            “I’ll take five hundred steps.” 

            Mako said, “And five hundred back here.” Korra clutched the compass.

            “Mako, if I’m not back soon-” 

            “Korra, we’re not going anywhere. Even if we could.” 

            Korra sighed, “I hate that I got you two into this mess.” 

            Mako wrapped her in a hug. She closed her eyes. Mako may not have had a way with words but he was a damn fine hugger. Korra willed herself to feel certain. She took determined steps, counting aloud as she went. By twenty she was in the mouth of the new tunnel. By forty, her counting sounded small and closed in. By ninety, she could no longer see Mako’s flame behind her.  She was alone. Her heartbeat ticked in her ears. 

            Two hundred. Soon she could turn around, try another tunnel. That was all. No need to let her imagination paint horrific situations.  

            “Oh no,” Korra stopped, “What was I on?” Two hundred and seven. Ish. Yeah. What was one or two steps off? Or was it two hundred and seventeen? The wind pushed against her, vibrating through her chest. 

            _You chose poorly_  

            “What? You just said to choose and we did!” Korra barked out, swiveling around, “Now how about you become something I can fight? I choose for you to show yourself!” The flames at the tips of her fingers grew brighter, hotter. Fiercer. There was silence. “Argh!!” She howled, shooting off a ball of flame. It fired into the distance dark. But then, the flaming ball shuddered. It had hit something. 

            Korra stepped forward. Two hundred and eight. Or was it two hundred and eighteen? Taking a deep breath, she scooped her arms in a circle and brought them to her chest. She lunged, slinging off another fire ball. The tunnels lit up again, but then it smacked darkness before her, exploding into sparks. She ran. Two hundred and forty-three, two hundred and forty-four. She ran to greet whatever stopped the fire balls. But then, nothing touched her. She scrunched her brows, wheeled back and shot off a ball of fire. It smacked nothingness just a few feet behind her. 

            “I passed through it,” Korra whispered, walking backwards. “What just happened?" 

            “Did you hear that?” came Mako’s voice ahead of her. “No! Korra!” Mako shouted. Korra’s jaw dropped. What was happening? How was it possible? Without thinking, she wheeled backwards, past through what she guessed was the dark barrier. “Korra!” Mako yelled ahead. Now, Korra could see what was happening and she froze.

            It was her. Korra, from just a few minutes ago. She stared straight at her. But she knew that this Korra would not see her. The other Korra put a hand to her forehead. 

            “What?” the other Korra said, “I don’t understand.” 

            “What? What is it?” the other Mako said, running to her side. 

            The other Korra turned to him and said, “ I thought I heard something. ‘This can’t be happening’? Nevermind. None of that made any sense.” It was all of them from just a few minutes ago. Now, she knew,  this Korra would turn and leave to the large cavern. If only she could warn her.

            "Hey,” the other Bolin shouted, “did you guys see? We passed a split in the road.” 

            The other Korra turned around, “We did?” 

            Korra ran forward, but she smacked into the invisible barrier. The veil had become rigid. She banged her palms against it. "Don’t!” she yelled.  

            “Korra?” came a weak voice. She spun around in her fighting stance. Mako looked at her. He feebly held up his hands. Dark circles ringed his eyes. “It is you,” he said hoarsely, dropping into her arms. 

            “Mako? Why did you follow me? You told me to take five hundred steps in and five hundred steps out,” she said, her heart pounding. 

            “We chose poorly,” he said, his voice wavering, “Korra, we chose wrong. We chose so wrong.” 

            “Mako, tell me what happened to you,” Korra said.  

            “When you left us, yesterday,” Mako wheezed, “Korra, we chose wrong. You left and we chose wrong.” 

            “You keep saying that, Mako,” Korra said, setting him down on the ground. She crouched over him and put her hand to his brow, “Mako, did you say I left you yesterday? But I've only been gone a few minutes!” 

            “Don’t let them,” Mako breathed, “Don’t let them get-” Korra felt bindings of fear wrap around her body.  

            “Bolin,” she said, “Mako, where’s Bolin?” Mako went limp in her arms. He breathed shallowly against her shoulders. With a grunt, she hauled him over a shoulder, staggering. “Come on,” she said, “let’s go.” She walked back the way she had come. Back to the large cavern. Once she was there, she heard a faint cry. Sitting in the dark was Bolin. 

            “You get away from me,” Bolin said in a shaky breath. 

            “Bolin?” Korra said.

            “Korra!” Bolin jumped to his feet and wavered.“Oh, thank the cabbage maker!” In the light of her flame, Bolin was pale. His eyes were red and puffy. Korra slid Mako off her shoulder and laid him on the ground. 

            “Now, tell me what happened to you two,” she said. 

            “We chose wrong,” Bolin shivered, “we shouldn’t have, but we did. You were gone for so long and when we decided to get up- it was filling our heads. Filling our heads, Korra!” Bolin sat down on his bottom and rocked. "Can we go home? I’m so hungry.” Korra bit her lip.  

            “Bolin, what did you choose wrong?” she asked. Bolin spoke but not noise came out. “What?” she scrunched her brow. Bolin waved his arms, pointing behind her. Korra felt something move through her. She jumped high, missing a shot of flame. She landed on her feet. Mako, somehow, was standing again. He growled, arcing his feet into a roundhouse fireball shot. She rolled and dodged. “Mako! You’re awake!” she shouted. 

            “I think it’s over there!” Bolin shouted, pointing her direction. 

            “It?” she asked, cocking her head, "Did you just call me an 'it'?" 

            “Urgghh!” Mako fumed, shooting off volleys of flame in her direction. She brought up two fallen boulders against the scorching heat. 

            “Hey, cut it out!” she hollered, “Mako, what are you-” Mako ran at her. He sliced down with fire but she grabbed his arm and twirled it around him. He donkey kicked behind with flames and she redirected the fire away. He flipped her forward but she rolled smoothly, leaping back to her feet. 

            “On it!” Bolin yelled. He seemed fitter, brighter than just a moment ago. Bolin stomped and a bed of lava snaked out from his feet. She yelled and flew up in a stream of air, landing on the cavern walls. 

            “What are you two doing? It’s me!” she shouted, incredulous. 

            “Stop it!” Bolin cried, putting his hands to his ears. Mako, too, winced. He gritted his teeth. 

            “It’s me!” she yelled, cupping her hands. 

            “Mako! What’s going on?” Bolin asked, stooping to his knees, “Stop the yelling!” 

            “What are you two talking about? Why can't you see me?" 

            This time, Mako screamed too. They were writhing in pain. She was doing that to them, she realized. She was causing them pain. Tears filled her eyes. 

            _Leave them or they will die._  

           “Mako,” Bolin shuddered. Mako crawled over, biting his lip.

           “Bolin, just, just hang on- I’ll- I’ll get Korra." 

            _Leave them_. 

            “Don't go,” Bolin’s voice was hoarse. He was crying. Mako crawled up to him, cupping up his head, “We’ve been in here for so long.” 

            Korra wanted to run over, wanted to stop whatever was happening, but she knew. The voices were telling her. Crying, she turned and darted into a different tunnel. She wiped at her face. Okay, so now Mako would run, feebly, into the tunnel she just returned from. He would be weak and- and she would find him? But- but how? 

            “Nothing makes any sense!” she yelled out. She turned around and went back into the large cavern. But, now, it was empty. Not even Bolin was there. She opened her mouth and closed it. There was no test. There was no winning. Yao had trapped them beyond any doubt. 

            “Nothing makes any sense!” she heard someone yell. From across the way, out of a tunnel, she saw herself approaching. 

            “Nothing makes any sense!” yelled another emerging Korra. 

            “Nothing makes sense!" came a third Korra.

            “Nothing makes sense!” 

            “Nothing makes sense!” 

            “Nothing makes sense!” 

            A cavern of Korras, staring at one another. Korra wanted to laugh at the absurdity. Perhaps the cave leaked noxious gas and in reality, she was twitching on the ground, dying by hallucinations. She held up a hand. The others waved back. 

            “So…” she started. And so did the others. "So there’s no way out,” she whispered as one. 

            “So none of us found a way out?” she asked.

            “Is that what you’re looking for?” a Korra opposite her yelled out angrily, “what about helping Mako and Bolin?” 

            “What happened to them?” another asked across the way. 

            “I heard the Li Ahng was just down the way!” another cried, “I was so close!” 

            Korra knitted her brows and said, “How can you actually believe you’ll find anything down here?” 

            “Yao brought us here for a reason!” that one yelled back, “Right?” 

            “The voices,” another Korra looked down at her hands, “they were always telling me, stop, or go, or- or-” 

            “It was just us,” Korra said thoughtfully, slowly, “I mean, me. I’m just chasing myself down here. The winds.” 

            “It’s only me talking to myself,” the Korra opposite her replied, looking into her eyes, “all these parts of me, talking.” 

            “But which parts?” one asked timidly. 

            Korra stepped forward and the rest followed. She needed to focus, to calm the chattering voices inside her head. She closed her eyes and slipped into the Avatar state. In her mind’s eye, she saw a single white circle. White ringed with blackness. Blackness surrounding the white. Light filled a room, she thought. And so did darkness. Darkness filled cups. And wells. And tunnels. Sometimes you only knew things by the darkness within it. Darkness had a purpose. 

            Vaatu had a purpose. 

            Korra breathed. She opened her eyes.Before her stood Yao, holding a small lantern.

            “I can almost hear the gears grinding away in the skull of yours, Avatar.” 

           “Please. I have a few questions.” 

            Yao placed a book in Korra's hands. Korra opened her mouth but Yao held up a hand to signal silence. 

            “I am a disciple. I am not a teacher,” Yao said directly. 

            “Who’s disciple? Vaatu’s?” Korra asked. Yao bowed her head.

            “Korra, you have to abandon your foolish notions of right and wrong. Start in the brightest place within you and step into the shadows. Only there will you find more than ever promised by only Raava.”

 

            “Are- are you also an Avatar?” Korra asked hollowly. Yao looked at her with pursed lips and examining eyes.

            “Would this fill you with fear or relief?” Yao asked slowly.

            Suddenly, Korra snapped, “I’m the Avatar! I need to know!” Her words rang throughout the cavern, bouncing off and hitting her ears. Yao waited until the reverberating noise stopped. 

            “Do you hear yourself?” Yao asked, “You are a fool. Now, go. Get out of my tunnels. You have one minute before I come for you.” 

            “What?” Korra took a step backwards. 

            Yao gently lifted a hand. A gigantic boulder rose above her head.

            “Leave.” 

            Korra backed away. She ran, clutching the Li Ahng to her chest. 

            “Korra!” Mako yelled, “Korra!” 

            “Mako! I’m here!” Korra yelled back. Mako found her and clutched her arms. He saw what she held. 

            “Is that-” 

            “No time. Where’s Bolin?” They ran back to the other cavern. Bolin wheezed, holding up his hand. Mako and Korra wrapped his arms around their shoulders, hoisting him up. 

            “Are you sure this is even the right way?” Mako yelled out. The walls shook. Korra stumbled under the impressive weight of Bolin. His head rolled. 

            “No time! She’s coming after us!” Korra yelled. Mako nodded. They sprinted. Rocks shook and fell around them. Behind them, the tunnel entrance sealed shut with falling boulders. 

            “This place is collapsing! What did you do?” Mako yelled. 

            “What makes you think this is my fault?” Korra snapped. They turned a corner. The way ahead had collapsed. Korra groaned. 

            “Korra! We need to do something!” 

            “I know, okay?” Korra yelled back. She threw her hands forward. A jet of air blasted at the fallen rocks, knocking a few to the side. A small crevice opened but it was too narrow.

             “Korra!” Mako yelled. Lava bubbled down, trailing after them. It was heating up the cramped tunnel. Korra fumed. She blasted the collapsed rock wall ahead. A few more boulders rolled down. It would have to do. 

            “We can go one at a time!” Korra yelled, climbing up the bank of rocks. The grumbling grew louder. She slipped on the rocks, losing her footing. The heat swamped across her flesh. Bolin was difficult to drag upwards. Mako clambered up to the crevice, reaching out a hand. Korra grabbed on, but her hands were too sweaty. She slipped again. “Take Bolin!” she called, pushing forward Bolin’s unconscious slump. A blast shook the caves. Dust blinded her. Something grabbed around her waist. She was being dragged. 

            “Korra!” Mako yelled hoarsely. She coughed and spluttered. But the heat of the lava had depleted her and the vice wrapped around her waist was crushing into bone. She was losing consciousness. With one last moment of effort, she shoved the book under her shirt.

 

        

* * *

 

 

            A splash of water. Korra heaved, sitting up. 

            “Mondo! Give her some room!” a woman called out. Korra blinked. She was lying in grass. Sitting up, she looked around. Early morning. She was laying near a river. A large nose prodded into her side. 

            “Naga,” she said with a grin, turning around. She shrieked. 

            “Whoa,” a woman stepped forward, “Buttercup just wanted to say hi.” Korra looked at the tall and handsome woman then back to the badgermole with its twitching pale whiskers.  

            “I remember you. You helped us when our airship crashed,” Korra said, “Naomi." Naomi turned her dark green eyes upon her.

            “And you almost got yourself killed back in Yao’s Caves.” 

            “Yeah!” Mondo, her tiny son said, “Did you get to see her? I heard Yao’s got a second little head that grows on one of her shoulders!” 

            “Mondo!” Naomi said firmly, “How about you go take Buttercup down to the river for a drink?” Korra saw that Buttercup wore a blind over her eyes. Mondo grabbed her leash and led her to the water. 

            “Our badgermole came crawling out of her tunnel,” Naomi explained, “She sensed something bad down there. Looks like we got to you just in time.” 

            “We thank you,” Mako said beside Korra, “you used metalbending to haul us out, didn’t you?” naomi took out a coiled length of iron from a side pouch.

            “Always carry my lasso, shouldn’t everyone?”

            Mako stood up and stroked his chin and said, “Amazing. That’s pretty handy.” 

            “Whoa!” Bolin sat up and clapped a hand to his forehead, “Is that an actual almost-compliment?” Mako blushed.

            “All I’m saying is it’s very practical!” Mako shouted. Bolin rolled his eyes, whistling and walking away to a much needed bush. 

            Naomi continued, “My son and I have an airship to catch.” 

            “An airship?” Korra asked, standing up. She coughed, remembering what was pushed against her chest. Strapped to her underbinding was the book. She scooped it out from under her shirt. 

            “Is that-” Naomi stepped forward, “But it can’t be.” Korra opened the pages. She croaked. Mako glanced over. 

            “Oh no,” Korra whispered. The pages were filled with the same unintelligible script lining the walls of the cave. Korra wanted to throw the book into the river. Rage consumed her. All that work and for nothing she could read. 

            “Wait,” Mako said, “Korra, it’s still writing. There must be someone in Republic City who’ll be able to-” 

            “I know, okay?” Korra turned around, “I just- I just need to get back there, I guess.” 

            “Wait, you’re going to Republic City?” Naomi asked, “My son and I are headed there to see my family.” 

            “Your family?” Mako asked. Naomi paused, flicking her eyes over him.

            “Yes. My sister and her husband. I’m leaving today by an express airship.” 

            “I’ll escort you,” Korra said suddenly. 

            Naomi twisted her mouth and said, “It’s kind of you to offer but it isn’t necessary.” Korra smiled.

            “Please, I owe you one. Let me repay you for saving me.” 

            Naomi looked over at Mondo by the river, “Well, I’m sure my son would love that.”

 

        

* * *

 

 

            The airship was crammed with refugees fleeing the dust storms. Like the train, it was filled with earth kingdom citizens. People jostled around for seats. Suitcases were shoved and shoved harder under feet and into overhead compartments. As Korra climbed up the airship, she heard a familiar voice.

            “Well, shoot! Didn’t know the Avatar flew fourth-class!” Han the airship captain shouted, pushing aside several disgruntled passengers. 

            So Korra, Naomi and Mondo sat in the cockpit room of the ship. It made Korra uncomfortable, being singled out. For some reason, she felt as if Naomi was judging her for her revered status. If she was, however, Naomi kept it to herself. Mondo sat in the airship co-pilot chair beside Han, wearing a large captain's hat. 

            “We aren’t looking for any charity,” Naomi said to her hands rather than Korra, “But I do thank you for traveling with us.” 

            “Trust me, I’d rather be with someone right now than my own thoughts,” Korra said, thinking back to the book which now rested in her pack. 

            “You didn’t ask, but soon after you left, the other families left Cactus Station,” Naomi said in her deep and sure voice, “I was a leader but I'm not the type to stay with an abandoned fort. I just- Korra, it hurts me to leave my kingdom. I’m part of the earth. It feels like things are moving towards chaos.”

             “Republic City is no different,” Korra said quietly, “I’m sorry.” 

            “I know,” Naomi said, “But at least I’ll be with my people. You get by with others.” The cockpit door opened. Mako stood in the threshold. 

            “Mako?” Korra stood up, “Don’t tell me Wu’s got you on another assignment out in the city?” 

            “Wu-” Mako knotted his mouth, “Wu gave me a- a vacation.” 

            “What?” Korra’s eyes widened, “That’s fantastic!” 

            “He- uh- I’m sorry, I’m just a little dazed. I’m not sure what I’m going to do with myself.” 

            “It’ll be good to have you,” Korra said as he sat rigidly beside Naomi. 

            “Weren’t you a detective?” Naomi asked. 

            “Well, I don’t know if I ever stopped,” Mako said, frowning, “I’m sure Beifong will put me back on the force.” 

            “I’m sure, given those recent attacks. My sister said things are pretty serious.” 

            “What we know doesn’t look good,” Mako said, sitting up, “From what she’s told me, it looks as though-” 

            Korra drifted out of the conversation. There would always be more time for cop talk with Mako. There was a tugging at her pants. Mondo looked up at her with large orb eyes. 

            “You’re the Avatar,” he murmured. 

            “And?” Korra asked with a small grin. 

            “You- you have a big puppy,” Mondo said, wrapping his arms around her leg, “I like big puppies. Like Buttercup.” 

            “You wanna meet Naga when we get back?” she asked softly. He nodded, sliding down to the ground. He rested his head against her. 

            “Big puppies,” he said lazily, slipping into sleep.

 

            

* * *

 

 

            Upon landing, it was decided that Naomi and Mondo would spend one night at the Air Temple. It was dark and everyone was exhausted. Naomi and Mondo were given a guest bedroom. Naomi was grateful to the point of tears when Pema showed them the room. 

            “You have no idea what this means,” Naomi had said. 

            Pema hugged her, “I know what’s it like traveling with a little one.” Mako and Bolin bunked with Bumi, sleeping on mats on the ground. Korra mounted the steps to the tower. She found Tenzin meditating alone. 

            “I had a feeling you would want to speak,” Tenzin said softly.  Korra wordlessly dropped the book into his hands. He laid it down on the ground, putting a sleeve to his mouth. “You brought this to my temple when I already told you how I stood on this matter?" 

            “Please, listen to me.” Korra told him all which transpired in the caves, including Yao’s strange words. Tenzin nodded his head. Carefully, he opened the covers. He gasped quietly. 

            “Praise Raava,” he uttered in exaltation. Tenzin's eyes glistened. “Do you have any idea-” he paused, mid-sentence, his hands stroking the thin pages, “It’s just, I never thought I would be the Air Master who would see it again.” 

            “Tenzin, you know this writing?” Korra asked, stooping down. 

            Tenzin grabbed the book, holding it up to the candle light.Tears poured down his cheeks. Korra watched him. For the first time, a strange sadness hit her. Tenzin was an old man. One day he would die.

             “Ancient Air script,” he whispered, “there are no other records. None. All of our books were destroyed.” He paused again, laying down the book, “But, no. Even if this is the true book of Avatar Nahsu, I cannot even begin to-” He wiped away a tear, “I will always be grateful for what you have shown me tonight, Korra. But I cannot condone this. These are dangerous writings.” 

            “But you haven't even read it!” Korra barked out louder than she had imagined. Tenzin lifted an eyebrow. "Sorry,” she winced, “I’m very tired. It’s just-” 

            “I cannot translate this text. Even if I wanted, which, believe me, I have searched for years for surviving Ancient Air manuscripts, I cannot help you. I hope you can respect my decision.” Korra swept the book back into her hands. 

            “I understand.” But she didn’t. Anger cracked open her ribs.She wanted to tear off Yao’s head and hurl it at Tenzin’s. No one had answers. They bowed and Korra left. She turned down the staircase, bumping into Jinora. 

            “What are you doing here?” Korra asked. 

            “Korra!” Jinora grabbed onto her wrist, “Korra, I can do it! I’ll do it for you!” 

            Korra took a step backwards and said, “Jinora, were you spying on us?” 

            “I can translate it for you,” Jinora said with large eyes. Korra instinctively retreated. She gripped the book tighter. 

            “No." 

            “No?” Jinora was puzzled. 

            “Jinora, what's going on with you?” Korra asked, frowning. Fear lit up in Jinora’s eyes and she softened, “Please. I think it’s worrying your father.” 

            “My father doesn’t care,” Jinora hissed venomously, “My father would push this island further into the sea if he could! If it meant getting away from things that made him scared.” 

            “How could you translate it?” 

            Jinora looked down, “One week. Give me one week. If I can’t translate it, I'll give it back.” From above, Korra could hear Tenzin shuffling. “Quick! Before he comes down here!” Jinora whispered, fingers beckoning. Korra handed over the book. What did the thing mean anyway without a translation? Was there any harm?  Jinora’s dark eyes filled with wonder. “Thank you,” Jinora said, fleeing down the stairs.

 

            Korra followed. She did not want to Tenzin to see what just transpired. As she fled down the stairs, a strange hammering pulsed under her skin.

 

            What just happened?

 

             

 

           

 

           

 

           


	8. Rising Smoke

            Sunrise bathed Air Temple Island. Korra woke on a cot and sat up, rubbing her forehead. Thoughts trickled back to her. The cave. Yao. The Li Ahng. Jinora’s curiously strong interest in the ancient text. Jinora was an adult but the Li Ahng was no ordinary work. Who knew what secrets were inside it? 

            Those thoughts would have to wait until she ate. She slipped on her cotton breeches and padded up the stone stairs. In the dining hall, yellow-clad acolytes chattered over steaming bowls of rice and mugs of tea. She was a crabslug inching through the whirl of the morning Air Temple routine. Sitting down at the end of a low wooden table, Korra poured from a short kettle. The warming spice of the suckleroot tea was bloodred and smelled of cinnamon. She took a sip and sighed. 

            “Avatar!” Mondo shouted, slapping her on the back. Korra sputtered tea onto her chest. She coughed and wiped her mouth. 

            “Hey,” she groaned with a limp smile, “you’re up early. Where’s your mom?” 

            “Is it true you can shoot lightning?” Mondo yelled, clutching her sleeve, “they told me you can make your eyes go all weird.” 

            “Easy there,” Mako said, putting his hands on the energetic boy’s shoulders. Mondo blinked and looked up at Mako with a grin. 

            “You’re gonna meet my Auntie Lima today!” Mondo said, spinning, knocking a bowl of rice out of a disciple’s hands. 

            “And up you go,” Korra said, lifting Mondo onto her shoulders. He gripped her hair and giggled. 

            “Thanks,” Mako said, scratching the back of his neck, “I’m not so good with kids, I guess.” Korra rolled her eyes. Too early in the morning to be serving up the obvious to Mako. She bounced Mondo and walked out of the dining hall and into the open air pavilion. 

            “Whoa,” Mondo whispered, pointing a pudgy finger towards the ocean, “Never seen that before.” Korra looked out at the water as the sun struck against waves. She smiled groggily. 

            “Mondo! Where have you been?” Naomi called out from down the stairs. She waved and took brisk steps up to them. 

            “He was fine,” Mako said from behind Korra. 

            “Always running where he shouldn’t go,” Naomi scolded as she scooped him into her arms, “thank you, Avatar. And Detective Mako.” Mondo reached out a hand and swatted Mako’s arm.

            “Gonna show him Auntie Lima.” Naomi sighed and pressed her forehead against her son. For a moment, her strong features softened. “You speak too much, my little pebble,” she cooed, “We have to pack our things.” Mondo’s face crumbled into a red frown. He sobbed, burying his face into her shoulder. Mako stepped forward but Naomi put up a hand. “Please. He thinks this trick works. Excuse us.” She turned around and walked down the steps. Mako watched them leave. He looked back at Korra, who had her hands on her hips. 

            “If you have something to say,” he said. 

             “Oh no,” Korra shook her head, “I’m fine.”

 

* * *

            Naomi and Mondo squeezed into Mako’s Sato Mobile. 

            “Thank you for giving us a ride,” Naomi said quietly, attempting to smooth down Mondo’s curly hair. Korra slid into the passenger seat and smiled at her. 

            “No problem! Mako’s giving me a lift anyway to Future Industries.” 

            “You’re the first stop,” Mako said, cruising the car toward downtown. 

            “Future Industries?” Mondo asked, his eyes round, “what’s that?” 

            “Oh, you guys have to see it!” Korra said with glee as the striking skyscraper appeared in their windows, “you wouldn’t believe what they’re working on in there!” 

            Naomi sighed, “I heard they held a memorial for The Axe yesterday in the Northern ghettos.” Mako coughed uncomfortably. Naomi frowned. “I won’t apologize for brining this up. Earth Kingdom citizens were at the funeral,” Naomi looked to Korra, “apparently there was some sort of demonstration.” 

            “A demonstration?” Korra asked, confused. 

            “What’s that?” Mondo asked, tugging on his mother’s sleeves. 

            “And we’re here,” Mako said loudly, parking in front of the impressive business building. 

            “This is me, then,” Korra said, “so, you wouldn't like a tour?” 

            “Thanks, but I don’t think I’ll be going inside,” Naomi said quietly. She looked up at Korra with solemn eyes, “Avatar, it was nice to meet you. Thank you for your generosity.” Korra nodded her head.

          “Right. Likewise. Good luck, yeah?” Korra winced inside her head. It was a stupid thing to have said. 

            Naomi smiled weakly, “Yes. Well. You, too.” Korra slid out of the car and shut the door, waving at Mondo. She turned around and started walking. Suddenly, there was an explosive crunch of metal. Korra whipped her head back. Mako’s car was plowed by another Sato mobile. The passenger door swung open and Naomi rushed out, clutching Mondo. Her eyes were dark like the smoke now rising from the two vehicles. Korra ran over as smoke fanned out. Naomi grabbed her arm but Korra shook it off. 

            “Hey buddy,” someone grumbled through the haze, “how about you watch where ya headed?” 

            “Mako?” Korra shouted, putting her arm over her mouth. The smoke was foul with gasoline. She threw out her hands and raked through the dense smoke. It swept out of her way. Fire was licking the front of two cars. A well-dressed man and woman stood outside of their Sato mobile. Great, she thought, they were literally entangled with high society. But there was no time to think about that now. Mako had not responded to her calls. Korra touched the front side door but it burned at her touch. The flames crawled up from the hood to the top of the car. Twenty feet away was a fire hydrant. “Get back!” Korra shouted. Naomi stepped back against the glass of the Future Industries entrance level. Already, a small crowd had gathered at the outskirts of the black smoke. 

            Korra struck out her hands and made a fist. The metal fire hydrant crunched and rolled away. Suddenly, water exploded out, releasing in a spectacular geyser. People sighed in amazement. Korra  rolled on the ball of her left foot and wheeled her arms. The mad stream of water spun around in thick threads until it was a controlled cyclone. Korra guided the cyclone over to the car. At once, the fire extinguished with a sighing puff. 

            “Yeah!” a large man cheered. Bystanders clapped. But Korra didn’t hear. She released her hold on the water stream and ripped away the car door. She dove in. Mako was slumped against the steering wheel, face black with soot. His lap dark with blood. Korra tapped him but he did not stir. She draped his arm across her shoulders and eased him out from the car. 

            “Uhh,” Mako shuddered. 

            "Mako?” Korra asked. His body was heavy and his feet were trapped by the crushed-in car door. He was pinned. Feeling a lick of rage, Korra bent the metal back away from him. 

             “Here,” Naomi said behind Korra, “Give me one of his arms.” Together, the two women pulled on Mako. He slipped out, head rolling, blood dripping down his mouth. The crowd cheered mightily, whistling and hooting. 

             “He was one of them Fire Ferrets!” that same bulky man cried out, waving his arms. 

             “What?” Mako groaned, lifting up his head. He swayed, Naomi grabbed him. A photographer flashed a photo. Korra growled.  

            “Korra!” Asami yelled. She pushed through the dense crowd with two Future Industries security guards. “Get him out of this zoo and to the hospital,” Asami commanded. The two guards nodded and Korra and Naomi handed Mako over. Once he was released, Korra had a flash of intuition. She turned and deftly caught Naomi. The woman had fainted. “She’s bleeding!” Asami cried, pointing to her hip. Blood drenched the left side of her dress. “She needs assistance!” Asami cried out to the guards.

            “You take her,” Korra said, “Where’s Mondo?” An elderly woman stepped out of the crowd. Mondo had buried his face deep into her shoulder. 

            “I’m afraid he won’t detach from me, dear,” the old woman said. 

            “I'll hail a cab,” Asami said, stepping on the curb and raising a hand. 

            “But what about my vehicle?” the well-dressed man cried, stepping forward with his wife. Korra pushed into a cab. The old woman and Mondo slid in, pressed tight.  Asami slammed the door closed. Korra could not hear Asami’s reply to that man. She frowned. It was always hot to see Asami in a frothing rage. 

            “I’m guessing Aang Memorial?” the driver asked, eying his passengers in the rearview mirror. Mondo howled. 

            “What do you think?” Korra barked.

 

* * *

            The next few hours passed with the kind of speed reserved for those sitting in uncomfortably bureaucratic chairs. Korra and the old woman and Mondo sat in the visitor lobby of Aang Memorial Hospital. Mondo sucked on a hard candy the woman had given him. 

            “His mother really wanted to help you,” the old woman said, adjusting her green scarf, “she had been such a wreck, pacing back and forth. I offered to keep an eye on this little one. Didn’t know I’d end up in the company of the Avatar.” 

            “I appreciate you coming with me…” Korra said then hesitated. 

            “Winnie,” the woman said with a small smile. 

            “You’re really good with him,” Korra said as she nodded over to Mondo.

             “So, any ideas?” Winnie asked. Korra’s small smile faded. 

            “You mean what happened to the Axe?” 

             “A real shame, it was,” the woman said gently, “I was there at the services. The Boulder gave such a speech as I’ve never heard.” Korra knotted her mouth. Winnie bowed her head. “I don’t blame you, of course. But it sure is making an awful lot of people afraid. When folks get scared you never know what will happen.” Korra sighed. She recalled the incident between the shop owners and those men from the northern side of the city. Blackheels. That’s what they had been called. It sounded so ugly. 

            The lobby doors opened and Asami and Verrick looked around. The pair were clearly out of the ordinary, as the front desk nurse and the other visitors took in immediately. Verrick wore a boisterous blue velvet cape with shining gold trim. He lowered his large driving sunglasses and twitched his eccentric mustache. 

           “Yeck!” he said loudly. “No wonder people are always dying in these places. Can’t they do anything about their interiors?” 

           “Korra,” Asami said, walking over. Korra embraced her, pecking her on the cheek. “How is he?” Asami asked, concern flicking over her face. 

            Korra shrugged, “Doctor said something about his leg. But it's okay. He's going to be fine.” 

            Asami shook her head, “My guards said he lost a lot of blood.” 

            “Miss, can you direct me to the nearest espresso shop?” Verrick asked the front desk nurse, leaning over the counter. The nurse, a thick woman with a thicker face and a sizable cheek wart, stared at him coldly. “Oh fine, then I’ll take whatever’s brewing in the back. I take it creamy but dark. Two sugars and twenty salts,” Verrick rolled his back and winced, “Yikes, my shoulders are positively knotted. Do these digs have a masseuse or is that another thing that’s only for the beautiful and very very rich?”

            “Excuse me?” a woman said, tapping Verrick on the shoulder, “aren’t you-” 

            “Ah! You must be the masseuse!” he exclaimed, “Well it took you long enough. Here, this is more than enough for an hour I assume?” He flashed a thick wad of cash. The woman’s eyes lit up. She pocketed the money. 

           “Should we tell him?” Asami said sourly, crossing her arms. Korra shrugged her shoulders.

           “Let’s see if we can check in on Mako and Naomi.” They were in a private room. Korra and Asami entered quietly. Both were asleep. Winnie, holding Mondo’s little hand, directed him to his mother’s bed. 

            “Mom?” Mondo asked, pressing into her thigh. 

            “Gentle, now,” Winnie said softly. Naomi twitched. She blinked and turned her head. Her face was pale but smooth. She parted her cracked lips into an impression of a smile. 

            “My pebble,” she whispered, “Momma's alright.” Mondo said nothing. He pressed his round face into her leg and gripped her sides with his meaty fists. She lifted a hand and smoothed down his curly dark hair. “I’ll be fine,” she cooed. Korra saw Asami standing over Mako’s bed. Asami lifted a hand as if to touch his hair but stopped and slid it back into the crook of her arms. 

            “It’s okay,” Korra said, walking over, “you’re worried. He got pretty hurt.” 

            “Is it weird that I feel…” Asami trailed off. 

            “No,” Korra said simply. They held hands. 

            “You know I love you,” Asami whispered. 

            “I do,” Korra answered, wrapping both her arms around Asami’s middle. They watched Mako’s chest rise and fall. His face, usually so hard, so stern, had relaxed in sleep. 

            “I wired Bolin. He’s not sure he can leave the Earth Kingdom but he’ll try,” Asami whispered. 

            “Come on, he needs to rest,” Korra said, tugging on her hand, “we’ll come back in the morning. I think he’s getting the best sleep of his life.” 

 

 

* * *

 

             Mako woke with the light of the moon pouring down on his face. It was bright, nearly full.  Memories trickled back. The crash, blackness. Korra. Naomi. Naomi had pulled him out, hadn’t she? Naomi, with her thick eyebrows and her eyes hard as mountain iron. Suddenly, his need for the restroom melted into another need.  

            There came a hitch of air. A snore. Mako turned and saw he was not alone in the room. Naomi was in the other bed. He frowned. Had she helped him when she was also hurt? Oh, but he desperately needed to pee. He twisted and turned. The halls were silent, no nurse was on patrol. He glanced over at the table beside him. They had not left a bed pan. He groaned. He needed to use the restroom urgently. Mako tried to lift himself up from the bed and yelped. His left leg shot up in pain and sweat prickled his body. 

           “Did they put you in diapers as well?” Naomi whispered. Mako winced. Maybe he had enough strength in his fingers to self-immolate. 

           “I, uh-” Mako took a breath, “they-uh- they did.” 

           “There’s no dignity in this place,” Naomi replied coldly, “I hate hospitals.” Her bed was in shadows, not lit by the moon. Mako could only see her faint silhouette out of the corner of his eye. 

            “Hate’s a strong word, you know,” Mako answered softly. 

            “I always mean what I say,” Naomi answered simply. They lapsed into a long silence. Mako knew he could relieve himself but he worried about the foul odor, the humiliation of soiling himself like a child. Maybe he would wait it out until the first morning shift of the nurse. Maybe he would request a private room. But, no, that seemed wrong. “Please don’t hold your piss for my sake,” Naomi said. Mako writhed in silent agony. “I soiled myself once,” Naomi spoke up again, this time her voice was softer, “I was sixteen on a stupid dare with a friend. Somehow, we got ourselves down in these abandoned mine tunnels. Once we were down there, the tunnel collapsed.” 

           “What?” Mako asked. 

           “Just fell. Everything was black. It was so black you start to lose the borders of yourself. You can feel your body seep into the blackness.” 

            “I think I know what you mean,” Mako said. 

            “And we just held hands, her and I. We thought we had died. My friend wasn't sure if this was the otherworld. So I asked her,” Naomi hesitated, “I asked her, ‘Kina, have you wet yourself?’ and she said, ‘I have’ and I said, ‘I don’t think dead people pee themselves’ and she agreed and for some reason that made things better. Wetting ourselves somehow made everything slightly okay.” There was silence. Then a creaking. Mako was shaking. “Mako?” Naomi asked. Mako chuckled silently. Laughter spilled past his lips. He brushed a tear from his eye. “What is it?” 

            “I don’t know,” Mako answered, looking up at the moon, “I just liked that a lot. I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t find it so funny.” 

            “Oh, it’s all behind me. I got out, didn’t I?” she asked. He sank down into his hospital bed. He relaxed and drifted back into sleep.

 

* * *

 

             Mako woke with a grunt of pain. Something heavy had dropped onto his lap. 

            “Mornin’,” Korra said, spilling crumbs of muffin from her lips, “youf gotta dry dis,” she swallowed, “They’ve got the best muffins here.” Mako looked down at his lap. A bright blue box of pastries glistened in the morning sunshine. Korra sat down in a sagging chair beside him and put her feet on the bedside table. She wore a giant smirk. Mako swallowed a buttered meloncake and frowned. 

            “Nothing makes me lose my appetite quicker than that face you’re making,” he said. 

            “Face?” Korra bit her lip and covered her mouth, “who said anything about a face?” She looked up at the ceiling, “I’m not doing anything. I’m just sitting here, being casual, totally just came here to brighten your day." A donut smacked her cheek, exploding in crumbs and sprinkles. 

           “I’ve got two dozen more ready to go, you know,” Mako said with a playful grin. 

           “Show him!” Mondo squealed, dancing around his bed, “You have to!” Korra reached behind her back. She threw a rolled up newspaper at his chest. “Thought you might want to keep up with current events,” she said slyly. Mako swiped the paper out of her hands. Korra and Mondo exchanged smiles. Mako unrolled the paper and his jaw dropped a foot. He flushed a deep red. 

            “Oh no," Mako groaned. Korra glided in beside him. 

            “Oh, Mako, I think it’s great. They got your good side.” 

**_FORMER FIRE FERRET FERRETED FROM FIRE BY FOXY FOREIGNER_**  

             Centered large on the front page of the _Republic City Century_ was a photograph. Mako’s cheek bones were etched in dark ash, a spot of blood on his lip. He looked haunted. He was leaning against Naomi, his arm wrapped around her back. Her hair, usually pulled into an efficient braid tumbled over her forehead in big swirling curls. Her dark eyebrows were knitted and her eyes stared boldly into the camera. Her gaze was deep and firm, she looked like she possessed both class and bodies buried under her floorboards. Something upsetting struck Mako when he saw those eyes. Behind the pair was an spectacular black curtain of smoke.

             “We,” Mako struggled for the words, “I just- ‘foxy’? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

             “Mako! Hello! Did you even see the picture!” Korra shouted. 

             "We look like a pair of movie stars or something! 

             “Or something indeed!” Verrick shouted, sweeping into the room, Jhu Li behind him. 

             Naomi sat up and groaned, “What’s he doing here?” 

            “I was waiting behind a corner until I could make an impactful entrance,” Verrick said, raising an eyebrow and pointing a finger, “It’s called ‘drama’ and it’s something you’ll need to learn fast." Verrick snapped his fingers and Zhu Li hustled up with a small velvet chair. Verrick sat. “Mako! Of Fire Ferret and Avatar Proximity Fame! I had a vision last night: attaching small weaponry to large spiders. The prototype is being arranged as we speak, but that’s beside the point because I had a second vision immediately after that. You see, I don’t go around boasting much, but I am the new owner of the _Republic City Century-_ ” 

            “As well as two thirds of the radio stations in the entire Earth Kingdom,” Naomi cut in, crossing her arms. 

            “Very good! You’re absolutely right!” Verrick sang with a large smile, “But back to me, though I guess it never quite left the discussion of me. More, like, back to _you_. You see, I saw that photograph before anyone else. And I had an idea.” 

            Mako said grumpily, “I don’t know if I like where this is headed.” 

            “Nonsense!” Verrick said, standing up, “if there’s any direction people like it’s the one with all the sweet, sweet paper covered in President Raiko’s huge stinking mug.” 

            “What?” Korra asked, tilting her head. 

            “Do I have to draw it out for you people?” Verrick shouted, spreading out his hands, “I’m talking money! I’m talking a movie deal!” There was a stunned silence. Mako looked to Korra. 

            “But,” Korra began, “but, what? With who?” 

            “Who?” Verrick chuckled, “Why, with the Broody Fire Ferret and the Foxy Foreigner of course!” 

            “Broody?” Korra lifted an eyebrow, “But I thought movers were all about, I don’t know-” 

            "I'm not exactly Nuktuk," Mako finished. Naomi rolled her eyes.

            “That’s the part that concerns you? This man has a history of corporate irresponsibility.” 

            Verrick waved a casual hand in her direction, “Actors, am I right? But you make a good point, my boy. You are definitely no Nuktuk, but listen here, because I’ve got some timely advice right here and right now.” Verrick crouched closer and whispered, “No one’s interested in that ‘Here comes Big Boy to save the day’ stuff anymore. The crowds want _dark_. And who can blame them? The world’s a very dark place full of very oily characters. They want sly. They want _tortured_. _”_  

            “I’m not sure I’m that either,” Mako said. 

            “Oh, please,” Korra, Zhu Li, and an entering Asami said at once.

            “Well, I still think this is all a bit crazy. And I won’t drag Naomi into this.” 

             Verrick leapt up, “Don’t be so sure!” Naomi turned away.

            “Don’t even try your greasy salesman pitch. I’m from the desert. When I see a snake, I chop off it’s head with a shovel.” Verrick paled slightly, but only briefly. He looked down at Mondo. 

            “The papers called you a foreigner.” 

            “Which is a lie,” Naomi said, “I’m a citizen of the Earth Kingdom. Republic City is part of our nation.” 

            Verrick wiggled his hand, “Eh, only technically. You’re an outsider. You’ve also got a son and nowhere to go.”  

            “You’re wrong to talk like this in front of my son. I’m afraid I will have to hold back what I would like to say to you,” Naomi said grimly. 

            “Yeah, geez, Verrick,” Asami said, stepping forward, “is it really that important to you?” 

             “I wasn’t thinking of me,” Verrick said, placing a hand on his chest, “I was only trying to offer my gratitude. She did save my co-founder’s former-boyfriend slash girlfriend’s former-boyfriend slash current third wheel. And that truly counts in my book.” 

             “Your book was written with the ink of greed,” Naomi cut in, raising her voice. Zhu Li stood up abruptly.

             “Excuse me?” Everyone turned, open-mouthed. Zhu Li marched up to Naomi and stuck her with a pointed finger. “My husband is not greedy!” 

             “Yeah!” Verrick said, straightening up. 

             “He used to be,” Zhu Li hissed. 

             “Ooh,” Verrick took a step back and sat down. 

             “Very, very greedy. And also corrupt. Not to mention-” 

             “Babe, skip to the gravy of it!” Verrick shouted. Zhu Li straightened her glasses.

              “What I mean is, Verrick's changed. When Kuvira kidnapped him and forced him to work on those terrible weapons, he sabotaged her every chance he had,” Zhu Li turned to Verrick, “He’s a good man.” Naomi crossed her arms.

            “I’m still not interested.”

            “Okay, then!” Asami yelled out, clapping her hands together, “Why don’t we all just give these patients some privacy, right?” Asami plucked up Verrick from his seat and dragged him out of the room. Korra crept back to Mako’s bed.

            “You try to get some rest, okay?” she said, kissing him once on the top of his head, “Did I mention I’m glad you didn’t burn to a crisp?” 

            “I’m not sure I’d be able to live it down if I died in a fire. Bolin might have died laughing at the irony.” 

             

* * *

 

            Korra sat on the passenger side of Asami’s Sato Mobile.  

            “I’m not sure where Verrick intends to go with this mover business," Asami said. 

            "Guess that makes two of us.” They drove to Future Industries and glided into the underground parking lot. They walked to the elevators silently. Once inside, alone, Korra leaned forward but Asami held up a light hand. 

            “I wasn’t sure whether to tell you earlier or not.” 

            “What’s going on, Asami?” Asami put a hand on the back of her neck and looked away.

            "I didn’t have much of a choice,” Asami answered in a small voice. Before Korra could respond, the elevator dinged. The doors slid open. Korra walked into Asami’s office. Lin Beifong stood from a black leather couch and gave a bowed. 

            “Avatar Korra," Lin said. 

            “So formal,” Korra remarked with an edge to her voice, “for your second unannounced visit in a week.” 

            “Please,” Lin said, sighing, “I first wanted to ask about Mako. I got the news last night but did not want to intrude. I’m sorry for his injuries.” 

            “He’s fine,” Korra grumbled, “And how’s Raiko? He seems fond of bullying my girlfriend into arranging secret meetings with his lapdog.” Lin’s lips trembled, her cheek scar quivering.  

            “Normally I would have risen to the bait,” Lin answered, “But Su has convinced me to try medi- medi-” 

            “Medication?” Asami asked crossly. 

            “Mediated family counseling?” Korra offered. 

            “Meditation! Alright?” Lin snapped, “Fine, there, I said it. Yes, I’m finally doing all that free-love junk Tenzin used to jabber on about. Witless. Leave it to that man to do nothing all day and give it some pompous, spiritual hooey name!” 

            "Sounds like it’s really paying off,” Korra answered dryly. 

            “Did I ask-” Lin stopped herself and closed her eyes, “No. Korra, please, I came here today to offer a truce. Republic City needs your help.” Korra looked out the window. Asami held her hand. 

            “I know,” Korra whispered, “But I just don’t know how.” 

            “People are dying, Korra,” Lin whispered, stepping closer, “my department is doing the best that we can. Right now, we’re in over our heads. We believe the spirit world may be involved.” Korra turned back. 'The spirit world' sounded funny coming out of Lin Beifong’s mouth.  

            “What makes you think that?” Korra asked. 

             “All I have is witness accounts and rumors, unfortunately,” Lin said sternly, “for all we know, it could be a very efficient criminal organization that’s been clever enough to hide their tracks.” 

            “So you don’t even know if the perpetrators are spirits or humans?” Asami asked, stepping forward. Lin looked down.

            “I’m not looking to inspire confidence. I’m looking for someone who knows how to combat spiritual attackers. One would think the Avatar could fill that role.” Korra looked into Lin’s eyes. She saw that behind her coldness was a twinge of fear. The old woman had been right. These murders filled the city with fear. Korra nodded.

            "Alright. I will," Korra said. Lin stepped closer and put her hand on her shoulder. 

            “Thank you. You can come to my department tomorrow.”

 

* * *

            “Really?” Korra fumed that night. Korra and Asami were squished in a corner of a small sushi restaurant. “Should I just wear a big sign around my neck that says ‘Available for hire’?” Korra grumbled. She frowned and looked across the tiny table and Asami’s half plate of salmon rolls. “You gonna finish that, by the way?” Korra asked. Asami pushed it toward her. Korra picked it up and shoveled them into her mouth. Cheeks stuffed with salmon, she picked up the wasabi dish and hucked it down her throat as well.  

           “Raiko and Lin do seem to be taking advantage of you,” Asami said, looking down at her short bottle of sake, “I just wish I knew what to say that would help.” Korra wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She cocked her head and reached out her hand to Asami. They linked fingers. Korra shrugged. 

           “Hey, maybe while I’m off saving the world you could maybe negotiate a fair mover contract for Mako and Naomi?” 

            “What makes you think either of them are going to agree to Verrick’s proposal?” Asami asked, taking a sip of her drink. 

            “Oh please,” Korra said, signaling the sushi chef for another round of rolls. “Call it ‘Avatar sense’ or whatever. But, promise, yeah? Mako told me Bolin only got paid in catering leftovers.” 

           “And here you go,” a waiter said, sliding down a plate of rolls. Korra’s eyes widened. The waiter coughed uneasily, “But, excuse me, miss, but there’s someone waiting outside for you?” 

           “Outside?” Korra asked, standing, “What does Beifong want now?” 

           “Don’t let her drag you off,” Asami called out, “I call dibs on you for at least one more night!” An old man sitting on the other side of the restaurant grinned toothlessly, holding two thumbs up. Korra walked through the hanging beads of the restaurant entrance. A towering figure leaned against the building. The figure stepped forward into the pool of yellow light. 

           “Tenzin?” Korra asked. 

          “Korra,” Tenzin said solemnly, “I’m glad I was able to find you. I’m sorry for the short notice. I'm- I'm sorry.” 

          “Not at all,” Korra said, waving a casual hand. She could hear a strange strain in his voice. Tenzin put a hand to his forehead. Korra put a hand on his arm. Tenzin let out a long breath which shuddered towards the end, almost like a cry. 

           “It’s Jinora,” he whispered, “she didn’t return last night to the Air Temple. I was going to wait at least one more night before I- but I was-Pema is extremely concerned about her.” Korra frowned.

            “What’s going on between you two?” 

            “Nothing!” Tenzin snapped, suddenly gaining a foot in height, “I mean, it’s just- she’s just been so unreasonable lately!” 

            “Come on,” Korra said, “I’ll let Asami know. You can tell me on the way.”

 

* * *

            So Korra found herself sitting down cross-legged in Tenzin’s meditation room. She watched Tenzin pace up and down, stroking his beard and muttering to himself. 

            “Would it help if I said sorry again?” Korra asked. 

            “No,” Tenzin snapped. He put a hand to his forehead, “I’m not sure. What did she say to you, again?” Korra sighed. She did not know what she regretted more at this point, giving the Li Ahng to Jinora or telling Tenzin she had. 

            “I don’t exactly remember. All she would say is she had found a way.” Tenzin continued his pacing and muttering. Korra felt woozy. Too much salmon. And sake. Too much sake.  

            “If I know Jinora,” Tenzin mused over his other mutterings, “Not that I do anymore. Nonetheless-” 

            “The spirit world,” Ikki said, startling Korra. The girl stepped forward.  

           “Ikki, sweetheart, why aren’t you in bed?” Tenzin asked. 

           “Korra, can I come with you? I think I know where Jinora is.” Ikki sat down beside her. Korra looked at her. How, she thought, had Ikki grown so much before her eyes? She was sixteen now, with the stubborn jaw of her father but the soft eyes of her mother. Ikki turned to Korra and grabbed her hand. “May I?” Ikki asked. Korra breathed out. She looked over at Tenzin, who had ceased his pacing. Something shifted in his eyes. Was it understanding? Was it loss? He lowered his shoulders and nodded once. 

            “Alright,” Korra said slowly, closing her eyes. Korra allowed herself to loosen, to unravel, to breathe out the physical realm and breathe in the spiritual. With every breath, she felt the ties holding her snap away. Gravity, reality, Tenzin, all of it was drifting away. When she opened her eyes, she found herself sitting on the edge of a meadow. It was late afternoon in the spirit world. Korra looked up. Ikki offered a hand. “So where are we?” Korra asked. She brushed off her pants and sniffed the air. It smelled heavy with perfume and musk. Had she been here before? The trees were a vibrant green. Korra stared and saw that the leaves shifted color. Gold. Iridescent purple. 

            Ikki crouched down, wrapping her long arms around her knees. A bobbing blue spirit with  butterfly wings landed on Ikki’s arm. She looked at it and offered up a finger so the spirit could perch. 

            “Jinora’ll kill me, you know,” Ikki said with a sigh, “Hates being followed. Just don't say it was me, promise?” Korra nodded.

           “I understand. Thank you, by the way. I know it took a lot of courage.” 

           “Yeah, I guess,” Ikki said, lifting another finger for the blue spirit to perch on. Korra strode through the tall grasses further into the meadow. The long grass swayed in a wind Korra could not feel. She looked out and saw that the grass moved in different patterns. Some patches swayed east, other patches moved west.  

           “Hello?” Korra ventured. No response. Just the silence of the strange meadow. So, she sat on a rock and watched the ripples moved. The swaying of the grass mesmerized her. Sometimes, it pooled out, as if an invisible stone had been tossed into a pond of grass. Other times, it spiraled in a dizzying circle like a tornado no one could see. “The seen and the unseen,” Korra whispered. She scratched her head and looked up at the trees with the strange moving colors. “The moving and the still.” Suddenly, the answer came to her lips. “Vaatu,” she said. 

            “This meadow goes by a lot of different names, you know,” Jinora said suddenly beside her. 

            “Jinora!” Korra gasped, “Where did you-” 

            “When I first came here to this place, I wanted to be alone,” Jinora continued, looking out at the field, “it was so beautiful.” 

            “Tenzin was worried,” Korra whispered. Jinora looked at her.

             “He doesn’t understand anything, Korra. And he won't listen even if I'm shouting it at him!” Korra reeled back. She was desperately confused and the meadow, something about the meadow, something clicked. She remembered now. She had been here before.

            “We have to go, now!” Korra said, grabbing Jinora by the wrist, “It’s not safe here.” 

           “What are you talking about?” Jinora asked, angry. Suddenly, the wind in the grass stopped. Korra breathed and looked around. Then she saw him. Standing on the opposite side of the meadow. 

           Zaheer. 

           “Run!” Korra said, pushing Jinora forward. 

           “Stop it, Korra!” Jinora fumed, spinning back around, “Zaheer is my friend now.” 

           "Is this what you’ve been doing? Did you give him the Li Ahng? Do you realize how dangerous that is?" Korra spat.

            “You sound like my father!” Jinora hissed, “Go. Go, then. Why don’t you just leave and rat me out, huh?” 

            “Wait,” Zaheer whispered though Korra heard it as if it came beside her ear, “Korra, wait.” Korra felt like her legs were locked in ice. Her chest buzzed in fright and rage. Those five years since the war suddenly contracted. She felt a warm touch on her arm. 

            “I’m sorry,” Jinora said, “I know why he frightens you.” 

            “He doesn’t,” Korra snarled immediately. “it’s you I’m worried about.” Zaheer walked towards them. 

            “Please,” Jinora said, grabbing her hand, “Please. It’s about the book.” 

            “What about it?” Korra asked. 

            “It’s Zaheer,” Jinora said, looking at him, “He can read Ancient Air Script. Korra, we have to let him help.” Korra wanted to run. Instead, she waited. She waited for the man who had almost killed her. Finally, when he was close, she examined him. Five years in prison clearly left their mark even on his spiritual form. He was thinner, his muscles lean and his face hollowed. But his eyes were just as she remembered. His eyes were twin fires. 

            “Avatar Korra,” he said, holding up his arms in greeting, “Welcome. You arrived just in time for the revolution.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
